Forbidden
by Sapphire Smoke
Summary: Experimenting just sounds so juvenile. -SEQUEL TO "REMEMBERED"- •Parker/Eliot/Sophie•
1. Part I

**Title:** Forbidden  
**Author:** Devereauxx  
**Beta:** Koryou on LJ  
**Fandom:** Leverage  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing(s):** Parker/Eliot/Sophie  
**Series:** Part three of the **Candy Covered Hearts Tainted By Masochistic Thoughts** series (prequels include "Forgotten" and "Remembered")  
**Summary:** "Experimenting" just sounds so juvenile.  
**A/N:** This is gonna be the series that never ends. I swear. I already have a story in mind after this, and possible one after _that._ Jeez. Anyone remember when this started out as a one-shot? It's corrupted me. Oh, and this story should have been only three parts, but because of LJ's word limit and the way I wrote the story, there was no way to cut it into three parts without butchering scenes. So... five it is. Sorry.  
**Warning:** Kinky, though not near as much as the first two stories of this series. Very very tame compared to that, actually. HA.

**PART I**

You know that picture everyone has in their mind of a perfect relationship? Just one moment, frozen in time, something so simple and yet so not at the same time? Something that may mean nothing to someone else but everything to you? Sophie was having that moment right now. She was leaning against the frame of her doorway, looking at her one, simple, perfect moment. It was nothing big, nothing grand, but it really was just amazing; the sheer simplicity of it.

Eliot was in her kitchen, barefoot, his hair tied back out of his face… cooking. Sophie didn't know why it was perfect, but it just was. She couldn't explain it. It wasn't like she always dreamed about a man in her kitchen (even though she would hope, considering she can't cook to save her own life). But she liked the way he went at it so seriously, like food was something that should never be messed with. It makes her smile. It felt a bit domestic, something she wasn't used to. She was also surprised to find out how much she enjoyed it.

"Hey babe?"

"Mmm?" Eliot answers, distracted as he looks through her spice rack. He finds the one he's looking for, and sprinkles a dash of it into the pot on the stove. He does this move as he sprinkles it in there that almost makes her giggle, shuffling his feet a little, and it made her think of those blokes that have their own cooking show.

"Parker's gonna come over for dinner," she tells him. She watches him, trying to gauge his reaction. But he doesn't show anything on his face except for complete concentration as he goes over to the fridge. "Is that okay? Do you have enough?"

"Yeah, I got enough. It's cool. Just don't let her come in here and ask for _substitutions_ again. I'm not a fuckin' restaurant."

Sophie smirks, remembering the dinner from last week. Parker wanted mashed potatoes instead of green beans, and apparently thought Eliot was some kind of magical cook that could make it appear out of thin air. She was disappointed to find out that wasn't the case.

She's half sure Eliot was disappointed that he wasn't a magical cook either. Not like he'll admit it though. He told Parker she was being ridiculous.

"I'll let her know," Sophie promises, and walks over to give him a kiss on the cheek, wrapping her arm around his waist as he comes back over to the stove. She looks down at the food he's preparing, having absolutely no bloody idea what it is. "Smells good," she tells him.

"Of course it does, I'm the one making it."

She rolls her eyes. "Cocky bastard." She gives him a little playful push, and can see the hint of a smile form on his face. Then she hears a noise, and looks out to the living room; it was the front door opening. She sighs; Parker. She did lock the thing. And it's ridiculous, because she tried to give her a key two weeks ago, but Parker wouldn't take it. Told her that took the fun out of everything. Like she still actually found sport in picking a simple door lock.

"Parker's here," Eliot says, not even turning around, his hearing attuned to the door too. They had to be, only because they didn't want Parker to ever walk in on anything… well, anything that she shouldn't see. Sophie's pretty sure she'd die of embarrassment if Parker ever witnessed the kind of sex she has with Eliot. She knows about it, sure. But knowing and seeing are two completely different things. "Now get the hell outta my kitchen, woman," Eliot says gruffly, trying to sound all macho manly and controlling. Though saying 'my kitchen' kind of made that null and void.

Sophie rolls her eyes again, giving him one last shove for good measure, and walks into the living room. Parker was already on the couch, remote in hand. Her knees were up to her chest, feet on the cushions. Sophie sighs a little and walks over to her, flopping down on the couch next to her and slapping her feet lightly to tell her they don't belong on her furniture. Parker moves them without even looking at her, but only because she knew what was coming. Today was the day… again. And since she called up and asked if she could come over, that meant that today ended up not being the day… _again._

"What went wrong this time?" Sophie asks, as if the question is repetitive, because it is.

Parker doesn't look at her, just stares at the TV as she absentmindedly flips through the channels. She fidgets a little under Sophie's gaze. "The sky is too blue today," she says flatly.

Over the last month, Parker had been trying to work up the nerve to tell Hardison that she liked him. Every week, she would set a specific date, tell Sophie that "that was the day." Then she sets out to do it; firm, determined. But yet she always came back to Sophie that evening, with another excuse of why she didn't. At first they were things like "he wasn't home", or something more elaborate, like he was mad at his computer cause something broke, and then Jehovah's Witness came by and it frustrated Hardison more because he didn't want to talk about God (which really, what does that have to do with telling him she liked him?) Sometimes the excuses were even longer than that, more elaborate. Once she told her about how she found a baby kitten and saved him from an evil gardener with one eye that she heard eats kittens and serves them up for Thanksgiving, passing it off as turkey. But they've gotten flimsier, clearly, and this? Well this was downright ridiculous. She wasn't even trying anymore.

"The sky was too blue," Sophie deadpans, staring at her. Surely she could have thought of something better than that. She knows Parker's imagination isn't lacking.

"Yeah. When I tell him, it has to be a little gray. Then when he kisses me, the gray will go away and the blue will come out and birds will sing, or something." She looks unsure about the birds part though. She continues to fidget under Sophie's gaze. She knows she's about to be lectured.

"You have a very unreasonable and unreachable expectation, you know."

"It's not unreasonable, it's how it's going to happen," Parker tells her, looking away from the TV finally to address Sophie to her face.

"You hate birds."

"I didn't say I wasn't gonna shoot the birds after they started singing," Parker says, like she should have figured that one out of herself. Sophie can feel a migraine coming on. She rubs her temples, trying to soothe the forthcoming pain. She just didn't understand any of this, she really, truly didn't.

"Why the hell is this so hard for you?"

"I don't know," Parker avoids, turning back to the TV. But Sophie's sick of the damn TV, so sick of everyone coming over her house to watch TV, really, so she snatches the remote out of Parker's hand and turns it off. Parker makes sounds of grumpy protest.

"You do know, you just won't tell me."

"I need the remote," Parker tells her, making a grab for it, but Sophie holds it away from her, leaning back a little. "Sophie, you're going to make me miss my show!" Sophie's pretty sure she doesn't actually have a show she needed to watch. Parker has never mentioned liking any specific television show, ever. She just likes staring at that mind-numbing box.

"I couldn't give a shit less if I was making you miss the President's bloody inauguration, you're going to talk to me," Sophie tells her, still trying to hold the remote out of Parker's reach. Parker looks annoyed, and suddenly her hand is on Sophie's thigh as she climbs on top of her, try to get it back. Sophie held it away from her, but there was only so far she could go. Parker swipes for it. She almost gets it, so Sophie does the first thing she can think of:

She puts it down her shirt. She ain't gonna go in _there._

Sophie just wanted to talk to her. She knows Parker's feelings for Hardison, and she just doesn't understand why she can't just go for it and be happy. It might have taken Sophie a whole year to let Eliot know how she felt about him, but this is different for Parker. Hardison wants her, she knows that. So it's not like she has anything to be afraid of.

Parker cocks an eyebrow at her. "You're acting like I won't go in there and get it."

"You wouldn't," Sophie says, in this little warning tone like she better not. But then Parker pounces on her, and Sophie shrieks. "PARKER!" But Parker's hands are up her shirt already, and Sophie's trying to grab them, pull her away. She manages too for a minute, but then they're up there again, lifting the shirt up so high that she was starting to get a good look at her bra. "Parker!" she yells again, trying to fend her off.

"Jeez."

That makes both of them stop, and look up at Eliot who's staring at them, his hands full of plates of food. Parker's hands are still up Sophie's shirt, but they're both frozen in place at the sudden witness. "Stop trying to undress each other for two seconds and come eat, please."

"I wasn't letting her—!" Sophie starts to protest, but then realizes Parker's hand isn't just up her shirt; it's most definitely very much on her boob. She slaps it away, and Parker looks annoyed. "She wanted the remote," Sophie tries to explain, even though she knows Eliot really couldn't care less. She doesn't get it, she really doesn't.

Most men get off at the thought of two women together. Which wasn't what Parker and her were, by the way. They so _weren't _two women _together,_ not in that sense anyway, but the way they were always up in each other's space sometimes would have it seem that way. But it doesn't faze Eliot; he just knows that's how they are. He's made it clear he doesn't care what she does with Parker, as long as she doesn't have sex with her. But she doesn't want to have sex with Parker, she _doesn't._ She's happy with Eliot, so why would she? But all the touchy feely girlyness between them doesn't even make Eliot bat an eyelash. He's just so… whatever about the whole ordeal.

"And to cop a feel, obviously," Eliot says, but he's amused by it. She narrows her eyes at him. She hates how he encourages it, but just more so because she doesn't see the logic behind it if he didn't even care about _seeing _it.

"I thought it was the remote," Parker says. What a little liar. She's not even a _good_ liar.

Eliot snorts. "Right." Then he's making his way into the dining room, calling behind him. "Now get your asses up and come eat, I didn't make this for shits and giggles, here."

Sophie narrows her eyes at Parker as she takes the remote out of her shirt and sets it down. "You could have gotten that," she says. Not that she wanted her to, but she's accusing her of something else now.

"I got distracted," Parker says, in this light airy tone like that didn't mean something that Sophie was seriously going to have to talk to her about later. She knew Parker sometimes had different intentions. And it wasn't like Sophie was completely against the idea, but she was with Eliot. She loves Parker, she does. She's her best friend. But they can't ever be like that, no matter how much Eliot doesn't give a shit. Especially because she knows the only reason Parker is showing an interest in her to avoid having that talk with Hardison

For whatever bloody stupid reason.

They both get up, coming over to the dining room. But Eliot's phone rings, and he picks it up, "Yeah?" There's a long pause, and Sophie and Parker sit down. "No… yeah no that's cool. I'll meet you there in twenty," Eliot says to the other person on the line and hangs up.

"But there's _dinner_," Sophie complains, not even caring what it's about. He looks at her.

"Ya'll eat, it's fine. Nate just needs to me to run back up for him on a case he might pick up for us. He says someone might follow the client, so I just gotta… you know. Do my job."

Sophie sighs, unhappy about it. She understands, yes, but she mostly definitely isn't happy about it. "You'll come back after?"

"Yeah, unless it takes too long. Then I'll just crash out," he says as he grabs his coat, putting it on. She narrows her eyes.

"You can crash out here, you know."

Eliot smirks, turning to face her. "Sophie, I've been over here the last three days. Space is good sometimes." She rolls her eyes as a retort to that, but she knows he's right. They don't need to be getting sick of each other, after all. He leans down and kisses her softly. "I'll call you either way," he tells her. Then he turns and leaves, and Sophie just internally pouts. She can't help it.

Parker's already dug into her food though, munching away happily. Sophie looks at her and bites her lower lip softly, just wondering if now is a good time to have that talk with Parker. Good a time as any, she supposes. The sooner the better, probably. While the groping and stuff isn't horrible, it just has to… you know, calm down. A little. Just so it doesn't go any further.

"Parker, you know I love you right?" Sophie starts out, just needing to get that out there. Parker looks at her, fork halfway to her mouth. She sets it down.

"You're going to complain about something," she states, knowing already where this was leading. "What did I do this time?"

"Don't say it like that," Sophie says, feeling bad. That's not… she doesn't think of Parker as a problem that she has to correct all the time, but that's the way Parker was making it seem. "I just need to talk to you, it's not something I'm _complaining_ about."

Parker just stares at her blankly. Sophie hates when she does that, because she can never tell what she's thinking. She's pretty sure Parker knows it too, and that's why she does it. She's been getting a lot of blank stares lately. It's the only way Parker can block Sophie out of her mind. Because that's apparently what she's convinced Sophie was: a mind reader. She asked her how she got her superpowers a couple weeks ago. That was a headache and half of a conversation.

"Look," Sophie starts, looking down at her plate and pushing the vegetable around on it with her fork uncomfortably. "It's not that I'm not… flattered. But I'm with Eliot, and you keep… doing things."

"Like touching your boob." A statement; she already knows.

"Yeah, like that. That would be a big one," Sophie says, looking back up at her. This conversation was so awkward, and while it showed with her, Parker seemed very nonchalant with it. Sophie's sure it's just an act though. Parker always tries to disassociate. Sophie's pretty sure that isn't entirely healthy.

Not that Parker is exactly the poster girl for healthy behavior.

"I wasn't trying to have sex with you," Parker tells her. She's just looking at her, showing nothing about what she's feeling.

"I know that."

"And it's not like you haven't touched me," Parker goes on, and that makes Sophie get defensive. She most certainly did nothing of the sort. She doesn't just randomly feel people up. What kind of person would that make her? She might be kinky and whatever, she can accept that, but she's not a pervert.

"_When?"_

"The first time I was supposed to tell Hardison. You made me wear that stupid dress with that ugly pattern, and then when you were 'adjusting' it, you felt me up."

"I did _not!" _A pause. "And the pattern wasn't ugly. You looked nice."

Except that she did. She did feel her up, she remembers doing it now that Parker mentioned it. It wasn't like she planned on it, but her hands just kind of… did it. She doesn't know. It was three days after that mind-blowing kiss they shared, and she was still in her little curious bisexual phase. She got over that phase, mostly. Just cause… just cause it would complicate things. She didn't think Parker noticed that she touched her; at least she didn't act like she did.

"Yeah you did."

She totally copped a cheap feel. She was as bad as Parker was. Damnit.

"I don't remember that."

"It went something like this," Parker says, and for the love of shit, starts to demonstrate, _mocking her._ She puts her hands on her chest, right over her tank top and pretends to be Sophie, "Oh, yeah, we should probably pin it… like this…" she mocks, and slides her hands under her shirt, pretending to adjust it from the inside, but really pretty much grabbed her own boob.

Okay, Sophie did not _grab_ her. She has more tact than that.

"I didn't do it like that!" Sophie defends, but Parker takes her hands out of her shirt, smirking.

"You do remember."

"Yes, and I didn't _grab _you. My hand just… brushed by it," Sophie defends further. She was trying to make it sound less pervy than it really was, but it wasn't really working.

"Repeatedly. And _I _didn't have a bra on. You did. You do now."

Sophie just glares at her. She's right, she's being a hypocrite. That annoys her. "Well I'm not gonna do it again," she says suddenly, like that should change things, make it better. It doesn't, of course. Now she's just trying to talk her way out of a conversation that she initiated. Bloody stupid.

"Whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me." Lord, she almost just added 'young lady' onto the end of that sentence. That couldn't be good in any way, shape or form.

Parker just stares at her. Sophie stares back.

Then Parker rolled her eyes, putting her hands on the end of the table, and pushes her chair back away from it. She stands up. "Where are you going?" Sophie asks.

"Gonna watch my show," Parker tells her evenly, and walks away from the dinner table. Sophie just stares at her retreating form, watching her go into the other room and sit back down on the couch. She didn't even finish her food. Did she just upset her?

Sophie looks down at her plate of her food, knowing she should eat, but doesn't have the appetite anymore. She sighs, frustrated, and gets up from the table, following Parker into the living room. Parker doesn't look at her as Sophie sits next to her on the couch. Neither of them speak for a long time. She's wondering why Parker's still here if she's mad, Parker wasn't exactly against storming out dramatically.

Ten minutes pass. Parker still doesn't even acknowledge her presence, and it's starting to really bother Sophie. Finally she gives in, "Alright, what did I do?"

"Nothing."

"Parker, I know you're mad at me."

"I'm not."

"Don't lie to me."

"Shhh," Parker shushes her. "I'm trying to watch this." She still doesn't look at her, and Sophie sighs. She doesn't like this feeling. She's gotten Parker mad before, but this has never happened. Parker will usually outright tell her what she did; yell at her, show that she's angry with her. This was… unnerving.

Sophie just lets her watch her show though, maybe give her time to cool off. She's not into it herself though, so she touches Parker's hair, just wanting to play with it. Just do something. But Parker flinches and moves away from her. That makes Sophie's hands freeze, hands in mid air. This really couldn't be good. Parker's never not let her touch her before.

"Parker, please don't be like this…" Sophie tries, but she isn't met halfway.

"I'm not like anything; I'm trying to watch TV."

This was hurting Sophie really badly. She's never felt this cold, distant chill from Parker since they first met; when she didn't trust her. Didn't trust any of them. Did she do something to make her not trust her anymore? What could she have possibly done?

Sophie bites on her bottom lip hard. She's upset, but doesn't want to really show it. She's afraid if she does, with the way Parker's acting, she just wouldn't care. She wouldn't be able to handle that, because Parker's always been there for her.

"I'm sorry," Sophie says softly, feeling horrible about whatever it was that she did. It didn't matter; she was just sorry for it. A commercial was on, so Parker's eyes flicker over to her.

"For what?" she asks in an even tone.

"I don't know, whatever it is that's making you hate me," Sophie says, looking at her. Her chest was tightening. Damnit. She bites her lip harder. She was not going to cry. God, she really has become an emotional wreck ever since she's been with these people, hasn't she? She used to not feeling anything. Right now, she can't decide if that was better or worse.

Parker's eyes flicker to her again, only for a moment. "I don't hate you."

"Then what's wrong?"

Parker's eyes roll up, and she puffs out her cheeks as she lets out this breath of air. She's fidgeting a little, and Sophie knew that reaction well enough at least. Finally she stops moving, her eyes back on the TV. Sophie waits, but nothing comes. Parker's playing with her hands. She's uncomfortable.

"Parker?"

"You made me feel something weird," she tells her finally. She still doesn't look at her. Okay, that was a start at least.

"What did it feel like?" Sophie asks, knowing Parker isn't good with emotions, especially if she hasn't seemed to experience it before, so she didn't know how well this description would be.

"It was tight," Parker tells her, squinting a little as she thinks, trying to figure it out. "Here," she touches her chest. She takes a breath, and finally she looks at her. "It didn't feel good."

Shit.

"I wasn't rejecting you," Sophie tries to explain. That wasn't what she was doing. Not really.

"That's what that feels like?" Parker asks. Then she makes a face. "I've decided I don't like it." But Sophie just looks at her. Parker's never been rejected before? In her whole life? That was… odd. Then again, with how long it's taking her to tell Hardison that she likes him, she shouldn't be so surprised. She doesn't seem to get far enough to give anyone the chance.

"Yes, but that's not what I was doing."

Parker looks at her for a long time, tilts her head to the side slightly as she studies her. Finally she seems to draw a conclusion because she says, "I don't believe you."

Great. Bloody perfect.

"It's not that I didn't like it," Sophie tries to explain. This was difficult. She wanted to make things clear, but telling her she likes it might not. But she has to be honest with her. "I loved when you kissed me," she admits. "That was… amazing, okay? It was. And the touching is nice, I kind of enjoy it. But just because I do, doesn't mean we should. I'm with Eliot, you know that. If we continue to do… other stuff, it might screw up our friendship. Turn into something more that I just can't give you."

"Why can't we just be friends that kiss? Eliot says everyone else has them. Do you think he kisses Hardison?"

Sophie's not even going to dignify that with an answer. That was ridiculous. Hopefully. Instead she tells her, "It's different with us."

"Why?"

Sophie purses her lips together. She doesn't know why, she just knows that it is. She picks at her fingernails and shrugs, "I don't know, it just is. I can't explain it. I wish I could, I know you need a reason, but I just don't know."

Parker leaves it, but Sophie knows it isn't over; it isn't finished. She knows Parker still doesn't get it, and because of that, Sophie isn't sure if she's just going to keep trying, or just end up staying mad at her. She didn't like either scenario. She lay in bed that night, facing the wall, just staring at it. She sighs heavily. Again. The fourth time in a row.

It annoys Eliot.

"For shit's sake, Sophie. Just fucking tell me what the hell is wrong."

Sophie makes a face, but knows why he's grumpy. It's the middle of the night after all, and apparently she's keeping him awake. She rolls over to face him, letting her hand find his. She laces their fingers together and rests her head on his shoulder. She just needed to feel comforted.

"Parker's mad at me I think."

"Why? What'd you do to her money?"

Sophie rolls her eyes and scoffs. God, there's more to the way Parker ticks than just money. "I didn't do anything to her money, Eliot. God. She is a person you know, not just some kind of money obsessed robot."

He ignores her, stifling a yawn. "Just tell me what you did."

"Why do you automatically assume it's what I did?" Sophie asks, offended. It's not like she goes around and pisses everyone off all the time, so it's not exactly like it should be expected.

"She's mad at you for a reason. Put two and two together, Sophie," he says in this annoyed little tone, like he really doesn't want to be up right now, having this conversation. But that just makes Sophie smile, because she knows the only reason he's doing it is for her. So she tells him, not wanting to keep him awake to the point he gets bitchy grumpy. And he can get that way too, like Queen bitchy. It was a bit frightening.

"I told her she needed to stop touching me."

"Then take it back; let her grope you. There, problem solved. Goodnight." And then he rolls over, away from her. What a bastard.

"Eliot!"

Eliot grumbles something under his breath, and reluctantly turns back around to face her. "What?"

"Why don't you care about this? You're supposed to care when other people touch your girlfriend," she says, accusing him of being… of just being a non-controlling, non-jealous jackass.

She knows that's a stupid reason to complain.

"She's your best friend; I couldn't give two flying shits. I know you ain't gonna run off with her into the damn sunset."

"But—"

"You know what your problem is?" No, but she's sure he's going to tell her. His grumpiness was getting worse, starting to slip into bitchiness. "You have a great big giant stick up your ass."

Her eyes go wide, and then she narrows them, glaring at him. She does _not._ "How, after everything I let you do to me, everything I do to _you_, can you even have the _nerve_ to say something like that?"

"Sophie, you fuckin' have lesbian porn." He says that like that's relevant to the conversation in some way.

But that makes her stop. "…..How do you know that?" she asks. She bought it a couple weeks ago, she was just curious. But she didn't want Eliot to know, so she hid it. She was embarrassed by it. She hasn't even watched it yet; hasn't gotten up the nerve. She wasn't a big porn watcher.

"You hid it under your mattress. You're not exactly a master of deception."

"Why the hell did you look under my mattress?"

"To find your porn."

Lord. This was stupid, and it was starting to annoy her. "What's your point?" she asks in a huff.

"That the kiss you had with Parker obviously fucking did something to you, since you walked in front of the TV _naked_ and fucked the hell out of me after it happened. You're bisexual, Sophie. Get over it. Embrace it. I don't give a fuck, just stop fucking with Parker and then she won't be pissed at you all the damn time, and maybe I can get some sleep."

"So what are you telling me here, that you want me to _experiment _with her?" Sophie asks, like it shocks her. It should, right? Hell. That was kind of… fucked up.

"No, I'm telling you that you already do want to, but you're just being a pussy about it. If you want to experiment, then experiment. Make out with her, fucking grab her damn tits. Like I care. If it helps you get through this little moment of self crisis you got going on, then that stops _my _headaches as an added bonus. Just as long as you know where I draw the line." A pause, "Don't cross it. I fuckin' mean that."

"I wouldn't, I would never, but I still don't understand why the hell you are okay with this."

"Cause I'm not threatened by it, Sophie. I know you'd never be able to be in an actual relationship with her; she'd drive you fuckin' nuts. She's head over damn heels for Hardison, even if that ain't happened yet. You'd just be fucking around, it really doesn't matter."

Sophie's silent for a little while. She doesn't want to admit that he might be right. Maybe a little. She was curious, she couldn't deny that. But she couldn't even bring herself to watch the porn, how the hell is she going to just…? Fuck. Eliot rolls over, like that's the end of the conversation, and she sighs. It just doesn't feel right, to just… do that. To go "experiment" with Parker just to… try something new. Explore other areas of her sexuality. She's with Eliot, shouldn't she be exploring new areas with _him?_

"Eliot?" she asks quietly, deciding something.

"_What?"_ It was a dangerous kind of 'what', like he was warning her not to be an idiot anymore. But she's not.

"Will you watch the porn with me tomorrow? Just to… let me see if I'd… like it?"

"Fine."

She rolled her eyes. "Way to make it sound sexy." God, he could have at least sounded a bit more enthusiastic than that. This was hard for her, he could at least sound a bit more supportive and try to make it into something he'll know she'll enjoy.

Eliot grumbles something, but rolls over, getting on top of her. He looks down at her, giving her a dirty little smirk, and she can see the silhouette of his face outlined by the moonlight coming in through the window. He leans in, lips to her ear, and whispers, "Fine." He says it with a bit of a drawl, that deep southern accent, making her squirm. That was better. But he's not done. "You're gonna watch it," he continues, and his hand runs down her bare chest, making her skin prickle and her hairs stand on end. "And I'm gonna watch you fuck yourself to it, fingers buried in your tight little cunt while you imagine fucking the hell out of some bitch."

He grabs her hip roughly, and the breath catches in her throat. It wasn't what he said; it was how he said it. Really he could have told her that he wanted her to stick a bloody cucumber up her and she would have done it, just because anything he says in that tone of voice sounds sexy. "You gonna make me?" she asks, a little vulnerable. It makes him grin in that wicked little way that she loves.

"Yeah, I'm gonna fuckin' make you, bitch," he tells her, and she pushes her hips into him just getting turned on by his control. He laughs low in his throat, and it tickles her ear, "And you're gonna like it." That makes Sophie shiver. She runs her hand up his chest, just needing to feel him.

"Promise?"

"Oh, I fuckin' _promise_ you…"

**TBC…**


	2. Part II

**PART II**

But the next day, Sophie was kind of wary about it. While yes, it's good Eliot is trying to help her work through this sudden intrusion of bisexuality in her life, at the same time part of her just wishes it would go away. It wasn't like it was needed or anything. She doubted she could ever really _be_ with a woman, not in that way. Honestly, two women cycling? She really doesn't know how lesbians can stand it. It's one thing to have one bitchy person once a month in a relationship, but two?

Plus, while kissing and maybe fondling might intrigue her, she's pretty damn sure she'd never have the guts to do anything more. What if she tried to eat out a woman and she was _bad_ at it? What if they didn't taste good? What if she couldn't get them off?

So, yeah. Just no.

And then there's the whole thing with her curiosity revolving around _Parker._ For one, she actually feels bad that she's been rejecting her, though only because she knows that Parker's experimenting too. She's never been with a woman either. So here Sophie is, _wanting_ it, and there Parker is, _knowing _she wants it… and yet she still tells her no. That can't be good on the girl's self esteem.

For two, what if she likes her tongue being down Parker's throat, her hand on her breast? What if, by some strange occurrence she has this revelation that, god, she wanted to touch her… _down there?_

Okay, that sounded way more prudish than she meant it to.

But honestly, how could she go back to just being friends with her… if she actually_ touches_ her? Though she doubts she can, there _is_ a line that Eliot drew for her. It's just not exactly a very clear one. What even constitutes as lesbian sex? Really though. How far is he willing to let her go? Would he care if she saw her naked, touched her a little bit but, you know, never actually stick her fingers in her or… _lick_ her or anything like that? She'd ask, but then it'd just make her sound like she was getting ready to do it, and she wasn't. Very far from it. She's just thinking… be prepared. Whatever.

Plus, how in the hell would Parker and her even get to that point? She can't exactly go up to her and be like "Hey Parker, would you mind getting naked and spreading your legs for me? I just kind of want to look."

….Okay actually she could do that. The sad thing was, Parker would probably just be like "Okay," and then _start undressing for her._

But that was Parker for you.

She was getting a migraine just from all the thinking. So when Eliot came up to her, porn in one hand and a little excited smirk on his face, she had to tell him, "I'm not in the mood."

His face fell, then he sighed, sitting next to her on the couch, putting the DVD on the coffee table. He lifts up his arm, and she lays against his chest as he puts his arm around her. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Bloody migraine."

"You want me to turn off the lights?" She nods, and he reaches up behind him to switch them off. The room flooded with darkness and she sighed, closing her eyes. Trying to will the pain in her head away. Eliot strokes her hair softly, making a point not to go near her temples, and she just snuggles into him closer.

"What were you thinking about?"

"What?"

"Everytime you have a migraine, it's cause you think too much and too long about something. Your brain goes on some kind of fuckin' overload."

She looks up at him, narrowing her eyes. "You know that makes no kind of medical sense, right?"

"You're telling me."

She sighs, closing her eyes again. She doesn't say anything for awhile, just lets him keep stroking her hair until the pain in her temples starts to subside. Finally she tells him. "It was just… the same stuff from last night," she admits.

"Well that's why we were gonna watch the porn," Eliot tells her. She shrugs a little, opening her eyes and reaching over to grab the DVD.

She looks at the cover, at all the naked women and all the naked little things they were doing to each other, and says honestly, "I don't think any of these women even turn me on."

He stares at her like she's being insane. He gestures to the DVD cover almost erratically, "Are you blind?"

She scoffs. "No. It's not like they aren't beautiful, Eliot. But they're so… fake." She points to one girl, trying to prove her point. "I mean look at this, no one has breasts that look like that. I just don't see the appeal of a Barbie. Women aren't Barbies, at least they shouldn't be Barbies, anyway."

"Well what kind of women are sexy to you then?" Eliot asks, like he can't seem to understand the concept of someone not finding porn stars attractive.

Sophie shrugs, trying to think. "I don't know," she says honestly.

"Give me a celebrity at least."

"Um…" Sophie tries to think. "Well, you know that woman that was with that comedian, uh, what's his name? Jason something. I think. They had a baby with that weird name."

Eliot just stares at her blankly.

"Come on, you know who I'm talking about, you watched that special with me on VH1 about the celebrities that name their babies weird things. Like Apple and stuff."

"Just cause I was sitting there, didn't mean I watched it," Eliot tells her. She grumbles, annoyed. He wasn't helping here. "Was Apple the kid's name?"

"No. It was like Pilot or something."

He thinks for a minute, then apparently he knows who she's talking about, because he looks at her funny. "Sophie, that woman looks fuckin' exactly like Parker."

"She does not!" Sophie defends. Then a pause as she thinks about it. "Fine, okay, maybe a little. You know, if Parker got dressed up and actually wore makeup."

Eliot just stares at her. She stares back. "Sophie. _Outside _of Parker, and all the women who look freakishly like her, who else do you find hot?"

Sophie squirms a little out of feeling suddenly uncomfortable. "I don't know," she says honestly. "Maybe I'm just bisexual because it's Parker and not because she's a woman, specifically."

There's a long pause from Eliot, and Sophie squirms some more. She doesn't like the silence. "….Is it gonna make me sound like a total fuckin' asshole if I say I really don't like the sound of that?" he asks her finally.

"No, you have every right to not like it," she tells him softly. She knew this was coming, was going to come, at some point. "But I'm not going to, you know, go _be_ with her or anything, Eliot. I can't even picture myself having sex with her, and like you said, a relationship with her would just drive me insane. I just think I'm maybe, I don't know, just bloody comfortable enough with her, or maybe just so close to her that it just seems like it should be… natural."

"Okay," he says slowly. "That doesn't sound as fucked up as it did before. I guess I get it. I mean I'm cool with whatever, just as long as you ain't gonna go run off with her and get married in Vegas by an Elvis impersonator."

Sophie blinks at him. "Drifted a bit there, hun."

"You know what I mean."

"Trust me, I am _never_ going to look at Parker that way. I promise you. I love her, but I could never be _in_ love with her," she tells him. Then she smiles a little, pursing her lips together before she says, "Besides, I'm in love with you."

He's still never said it back to her. Not really, anyway. Not the specific words. She knows he is though. But he looks down at her and says, "Yeah. Well, you know I… whatever. Too."

It makes her roll her eyes. She pinches his nipple through his shirt hard, and he exclaims loudly, "OW! Sophie!" and slaps her hand away before rubbing his nipple, looking like she offended a sacred body part.

"Just say it, you big wuss. The world isn't going to crumble around you."

"Why? You know already."

"It's nice to hear it being said."

Eliot sighs, his little sigh of defeat, and then grumbles as if it's a chore, "I love you too." He pauses, "Happy now?" It makes her smile, but really she was just jumping inside. Maybe it wasn't the most romantic thing in the world, _but he actually said it._

"PARKER!" Sophie shouts into the phone at a volume she should have probably controlled before it made its way out of her mouth.

"Christ, ow," Sophie he's Parker say, and can just imagine Parker rubbing her ear like she hurt her. "What?"

"He said it!"

"Said what?"

"He told me he loved me!" Sophie squeals, bouncing a little on her bed as the words came out of her mouth. She was probably way more excited than she should be about such a simple little thing.

"Cool."

Sophie rolls her eyes. "That's it? That's all you got to say?"

"Really cool? The coolest. Awesome and great," Parker revises, trying. Sophie sighs again, she knows Parker can sometimes share her girly moments, but not all of them. "Should I throw a parade?"

She's actually being serious.

"No," Sophie says, though has to wonder how Parker would even manage to pull that off. "No, but you should come over and watch sappy romantic movies with me. Eliot says he's gonna go out to some country concert thing, I don't know, I really didn't press for details once I heard the word 'country.'"

She totally, did _not_ invite Parker over so she could kiss her, just so she's clear on that. That was not the plan, even though she did think about it. Once. Okay, maybe like three times. But she wants to share this girly moment with her and be all happy about the 'I love you' thing. She just hopes Parker isn't still mad at her about the other day.

"You don't like country music? You can go with him and do the Hoedown Throwdown."

Sophie blinks. "What the bloody hell is _that?"_

"Some dance a girl on the Disney Channel made up," Parker tells her. "And I hate sappy movies. They're lame. Nothing like that ever happens in real life."

"As opposed to you thinking the sky will turn from grey to blue and birds will sing when you finally kiss Hardison?" Sophie counters. Parker's silent for a minute on the other end of the line.

"It could happen."

"You're delusional."

Parker scoffs. "Whatever. I'll come over later. Have cookies ready."

"How ready do they have to be? They come in a package."

"I'm just saying. Just make sure you have some. I ran out, and I need cookie-fuel."

Right.

After Eliot gave her a kiss and left to go to his little concert, Parker came over about an hour later. Though apparently she decided that picking the lock on the door had become tiring, because she came through the bloody window instead. Which would have been fine, really it would have. She was in her bedroom, she would have had plenty of time once she hear Parker come into the living room to stop what she was doing.

Except she chose to come in through her bedroom window.

Sophie lets out a scream as she hears the noise behind her, to the right of her bed, and sits up quickly, stopping what she was doing, eyes wide. Parker stops, not exactly expecting to be greeted like that, and definitely not expecting to walk in on Sophie half dressed with her hand in her panties. They just stared at each other for awhile, neither knowing what to do.

"Oops."

Understatement of the year. Sophie grabs her skirt that was lying on the bed and hastily puts it back on, her face red with embarrassment. Parker's still just staring at her. Sophie doesn't look at her, she's just completely mortified. She just wanted to take the edge off before Parker came, just so she wouldn't be tempted.

That failed. Massively. She definitely, in no way, had an orgasm. And the edge was seriously not off.

"Why do you masturbate with your underwear on?" Parker asks her suddenly, just curious. Sophie wants to just die.

"I… don't, usually. PARKER! Really, please," Sophie says, and gets up once she's fully dressed to walk out of the bedroom, just away from her. She makes her way into the bathroom to wash her hands.

"It was just a question," Parker says, following her into the bathroom.

"Remember when we had that talk about appropriate conversations? This would not fall into that category," Sophie tells her as she turns on the water and runs her hands underneath it, all while still not looking at her.

Parker leans against the doorway. "Well you started it."

Sophie looks at her as she grabs a towel, "I did not initiate this conversation."

"No, but you _did _start it because you were playing with yourself when you knew I was coming over," she retorts, and it just makes Sophie narrow her eyes at her. But the next thing that came out of Parker's mouth made her flush probably the deepest shade of crimson she thinks she's ever done: "Did you want me to catch you?"

"No!"

"You knew I'd be here at eight."

"I just… lost track of time. Damnit, Parker. Just… can we drop it? Please," Sophie begs, feeling mortified. She throws the towel back on the rack and tries to leave again, just to get away from her. Into the living room, sitting on the couch. Parker follows.

"I don't want to drop it," Parker tells her as she sits down, way too damn honestly. Why the hell does she want to have this conversation? Really! "Do you need to finish? I can wait in here."

"No, god. Parker, really…" she just wanted this to stop. If all the blood keeps rushing to her head like this, she might need to have a limb amputated.

"I won't peek."

"Parker!"

"Or listen."

"Ugghh," Sophie says, frustrated, putting her head in her hands. Inviting Parker over was a bad idea. A really horrible, bad idea.

"Sorry," Parker says, _finally_ realizing that she was practically killing her. "I know you're into all that… kinky stuff. I didn't know you'd be so uptight."

"I am _not _uptight!" Sophie exclaims, taking her head out of her hands to look at her. What is it with Eliot and her? She does not have some kind of bloody stick up her ass!

"Kinda are."

"I am not, I'm perfectly capable of having this discussion, okay? FINE. I was masturbating. Everyone does it; it's completely natural," Sophie defends, just not wanting to be called a prude anymore. Because she wasn't, she _so _wasn't.

"Looked pretty too."

"Parker!" Sophie cries, the humiliation coming back again. "You're the one who can't have this conversation like an adult. You're the one with a problem!"

"Sophie, I don't think children have conversations about masturbating."

"That's not what I meant," Sophie snaps. "But you have to go and turn it into something… something… I don't bloody know, sexual between us." Not that she was opposed to the idea. Damnit. But it's just that… okay. Yeah. She wants to maybe make out with Parker. A little. Maybe more than a little. But it's just awkward trying to go about that, so she's decided avoidance is just better in the long run.

"I'm not allowed to tell you that you look pretty when you play with yourself?"

"No!"

"But you do."

"Parker…" Sophie sighs, then just decides it isn't worth it to argue. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Can we watch the movie now?" Sophie asks, hope in her voice. She really wishes that this is the end of that awkward piece of conversation.

"Yes. Where are my cookies?"

"In the kitchen, where they belong. Don't be lazy."

They finally did settle down and watch a movie. They were quiet for awhile, but mostly because Sophie was really into it and Parker was apparently more entertained by playing with her fingers. Then the love making scene comes on, this classic, beautiful scene that Sophie can't tear her eyes away from because it's just so touching. Parker, on the other hand, found it ridiculous.

"Oh please," she says, "No one has sex like that."

"It's called making love, Parker," Sophie says with this little wistful voice as she watches it. "So much different than regular shagging."

"I know what _making love_ is," Parker retorts. "But it's never like _that._ It's never like," and then she turns to Sophie, gets all dramatic, putting on a one woman show of her interpretation of what's going on on the screen. "Oh, you big, bulky, freakishly strong man!" she mocks in this higher pitched girly voice, and then she flings herself on Sophie, making her giggle. She's in her lap, looking up at her, "Take me," she mocks, grabbing onto Sophie's shirt in slow motion.

Sophie snorts at her display.

"And then," Parker says, in her regular voice, through is still slowly climbing up her body in this agonizing slow, dramatic pace. She's straddling her now, looking at Sophie in the eyes, "That really horrible music starts to play from out of nowhere, and they're all..." she starts grinding on her so slowly it looks absolutely ridiculous, while making slow motions faces. Sophie puts a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggle. Parker stops, and looks down at her, smirking. "I mean, no one has sex like that. It isn't humanly possible to have sex that freaking slow."

"You're missing the point," Sophie tells her. "It's not about the music or the freakishly slow motion, it's about the _passion._ Just… seeing how they grab each other and pull each other closer, all the love in their eyes…" she was drifting. Daydreaming.

"Whatever, there's passion in real sex too. When you actually speed it up like this, like _normal _people," and then she's grinding on her again, faster, trying to prove a point. Which the slow motion one didn't do anything for her, it even made her laugh, this? This was killing Sophie just a little bit. "It's still passionate."

Sophie blinks, trying to get her head on straight. She grabs Parker's arms, stilling her. "God, stop. Please."

Parker stops, and looks at her funny. "What?" Then she notices the look on Sophie's face and she says. "Oh." Then a smirk. "Did that just do something for you?"

"Shut up."

"I told you that you should have finished masturbating."

"Shut. Up."

But Parker's still smirking, this devious little look on her face, and then she presses into, grinding hard into her again. Sophie's grip on her arms tighten, and she tries to breathe. "I will kill you, I swear."

"You haven't even told me to get off of you yet, so I doubt that."

Sophie's stays silent. Parker looks at her, and surprise lights up her face as she gets it. "You don't _want _me to get off of you, do you?" Sophie doesn't answer her. "This is new," Parker says, in a way that signifies it as something surprising and interesting that needs to be poked and prodded at more.

Sophie still doesn't say anything; she's just looking at her. She doesn't know what exactly she's supposed to say anyway. Besides, she was so nervous that she really wouldn't be surprised if she opened her mouth and threw up. She just held onto Parker, unmoving.

"Are you letting me play with you?" Parker asks her curiously.

It takes awhile for Sophie to answer, but when she does, she tries to keep her voice steady. "Define 'play'."

Parker tilts her head a little to peer at her. "You'd let me touch your boobs this time without slapping my hand away?"

Sophie can't help but roll her eyes. "I'd rather you do more than just sit here and _fondle_ me." That makes Parker's eyes light up, and Sophie quickly revises, "I mean, within reason. Like, I just don't want to be treated like something you have to poke and prod at. At least like, I don't know… make it…"

"Make it what?"

Sophie flushes a little. "At least make it a little more… intimate. I'm not a toy, you know."

"You want me to kiss you, you mean."

Sophie just nods a little at her. She was feeling really nervous, vulnerable… it was odd. She's never really felt this way before, and she kind of wishes it would just stop because the butterflies in her stomach were acting like they were on speed. But Parker just smirks.

"Cool."

But Parker doesn't move in to kiss her, she's still just _looking_ at her. It's almost as if she's deciding what she wants to do first, now that she actually has permission. It frustrates the impatience and forming desire in Sophie, "For the love of everything Parker, will you just _kiss me?!"_

That makes Parker giggle a little before she rests her hand on Sophie's cheek as he lips come in to connect with hers. Sophie opens her mouth automatically, just needing to feel Parker's tongue against hers. Her hands leave her arms and fall down to wrap around the younger woman's waist, pulling her closer. Parker makes a soft sound of approval against her lips, pressing further into her.

Okay, so this wasn't so bad. In fact, it was actually kind of good. Nice. Bloody… okay it was kind of fantastic. Parker's hand left her cheek to tangle in her hair, and Sophie gasps into her mouth as she pulls on it… hard. The force pulls her back a little and she closes her eyes, her face etched in pleasure, "God, Parker," she gasps out. But Parker apparently just needed to free her neck, because then her lips are on it. She's suckling, kissing, biting, driving Sophie crazy and back again. She's still got a firm grip on Sophie's hair, not letting her move and inch, and it makes Sophie's hands slide under Parker's shirt, just to feel her skin as she grips her.

Parker's lips are to her ear now, and she whispers in it, in a tone Sophie never would have thought Parker would be able to pull off, "Take off your shirt. Let me see your boobs."

In that tone of voice, Sophie pretty much would have done _anything_ she asks. Parker's got dominance in her, she can feel it radiating off of her, and it turns Sophie on more than she's willing to admit.

Parker lets go of her hair so Sophie can grab the hem of her shirt. But she pauses, looking at Parker, feeling vulnerable. A little scared. Hesitant. But it doesn't last long, and she pulls it up and over her head. When she reaches back to snap off her bra, Parker says, "Lay down." She gets off of her, allowing Sophie to move so she's lying with her back on the couch. The butterflies in her stomach were going haywire, and it was showing with how hard she was breathing. Parker climbs back on top of her, looking a little nervous herself. But she seems to be able to get ahold of it better than Sophie, and she looks her straight in the eyes as she peels her shirt off.

Parker wasn't wearing a bra.

Sophie purses her lips, just staring at her. It makes Parker smirk, feeling bolder by Sophie's reaction to her body. "Do you want to touch me?" she asks in that low sexy voice that Sophie didn't know she had in her. Sophie's eyes meet Parker's hesitantly again. But no matter how weird it is that she was doing this with her best friend, it didn't stop the fact that she did want to touch her, so she nods slowly. Parker leans down over her, her hands over Sophie's head as she holds her herself up over her by using the arm rest. Her hair is tumbles around her face and she looks down at her. "Touch me then."

Sophie bites on her tongue softly as she tentatively reaches up. Her fingers brush over Parker's nipples lightly, and Parker closes her eyes, her hips grinding against her. Feeling more sure of this encounter just by Parker's reaction, she uses her whole hand to cup her breast, sliding it down to pinch Parker's nipple a little roughly. Parker emits a moan, and it makes Sophie squirm just from the sound of it. Parker's grinding into her hard with each thing that she does, and her confidence in the matter suddenly rises.

She leans up suddenly, capturing one of Parker's nipples between her lips without any warning. "Shit, Sophie…" Parker pants out, her fingers digging into the armrest. Sophie's hand has wandered down Parker's back to grab her ass, pulling her closer to her, making Parker pant softly. "Shit…" she swears again as Sophie's tongue slightly teases the tip, feeling it harden in her mouth.

Okay, Sophie kind of likes the way Parker reacts to her.

Parker can't seem to stand being the only one getting touched though, because suddenly she pulls herself away from her before crashing her lips back to Sophie's. It's no longer slow, tentative, experimental. It's passionate; her lips bruise Sophie's with the sheer force of it, making her need more. Her hand roams up her stomach to cup one of Sophie's breasts roughly, making her gasp hard into her mouth. But then Parker's mouth is away from hers, kissing her neck again, making her way lower until her lips find their destination. Sophie moans out her name, tangling her fingers in her hair, loving the way Parker was so skilled with her tongue.

But then Parker's hand started roaming, lower, lower, until Sophie feels her slip it under the waistband of her skirt. "Parker, wait," she gasps out, and Parker stop. She looks up her.

"We can't… I mean, you can't touch me," she tells her breathlessly. "Not… there." Right now, she wishes she could though. She could feel the wetness between her thighs, and it was bordering on unbearable.

Parker's breathless too, and the look on her face shows she clearly isn't happy with that plan. But she accepts it none the less, not wanting to push Sophie too far. Apparently, she also had a backup plan though. "Can I just see you naked them?" she asks softly, her pupils darkening from her own words. "I won't touch, promise. I just want to look."

Sophie's surprised to find how much she wants her to look. Surprised to find how much Sophie wants to look at _her._

But she doesn't know how far she's allowed to go. He did say no sex, and he gave her permission and all for the whole… top part of the body. And well, being naked wasn't sex. Especially if she doesn't touch her, or if Sophie doesn't either. Her desire may well be taking over her good sense, but she can't stop it. As a response she loops her thumbs around the waistband of her skirt and pulls it down, trying not to think about what she's about to do extensively.

Parker gets off of her so she can take them off completely. While she's slowly removing her underwear, Parker's unbuttoning her jeans. She slides them down, and then looks at Sophie. Sophie just _stares _at her.

She didn't wear any panties either??

Parker bites her lower lip softly, eyes roaming over Sophie's body. Finally her eyes find hers, and she smirks a little to see that Sophie can't keep her eyes off of what's between her legs. "You want to see it better?" she asks, in this way that make such a simple thing sound so completely raunchy.

Sophie completely feels like a pervert for wanting to, but she can't help it. She flushes red a little in embarrassment from being caught staring, but Parker doesn't laugh at her. But Sophie's curious, and at this point she's so horny she's pretty sure she might explode. She nods slowly, lips pressed together.

Parker moves so she's standing by Sophie's face and then she lifts one leg up, putting it on the armrest of the couch. Sophie can do nothing else but stare, emitting a quiet, "Oh my god…" as she stares up at her, all open and exposed and… _wet._

This was far. This was probably way too far. But all she can think about is how it's inot sex,/i so she wasn't exactly breaking any rules here. Parker just watches her look at her, apparently getting more turned on just by putting herself on display for the grifter. Her hand wanders down her stomach, and Sophie's eyes go wide as suddenly she's slipping them over her clit.

"Parker…" Sophie barely manages to get out, though only because she's practically mesmerized by what she was doing. "This is probably a bad idea…"

"It's not sex," Parker reminds her, and gasps as little, closing her eyes as she presses firmer against her clit. God, this wasn't fair. Sophie couldn't just sit here and watch this, no matter how much she wants to.

"Parker—"

"I need to get off," Parker tells her breathlessly, and she looks down at her. Her whole body was starting to become flushed in a light rose, and Sophie swears she just saw her drip down her own thigh. "I'm not like you," she continues, begging her with her eyes to understand. "I can't hold it in, Sophie..."

Sophie closes her eyes, knowing this is probably so bloody wrong, but the part that wants to watch her overpowers that. It's all so perverted; so damn raunchy, slutty… and it completely turns her on. When she opens her eyes she says softly, giving in, "Fuck yourself, Parker." She wants to watch her do it so badly she can barely stand it anymore. She needed to see what Parker can do to herself.

Parker bites her lower lip hard, starting to rub tight circles against her already swollen clit. She gasps in pleasure, eyes closing, one hand gripping the wall so she can hold herself up. Sophie wants to touch herself so bad as she watches her, but controls herself. If she can do nothing else, she can at least save herself for Eliot when he comes back.

God, when _was _he coming back?

But her thoughts don't dwell on that long, because Parker's slipped two fingers inside of herself, and Sophie gasps softly as she watches her. She was bloody beautiful, every single part of her. Parker starts to work her fingers inside her deeper, and she gasps out, "Fuck… Sophie…"

"Faster," Sophie demands breathlessly, just needing to be a part of this somehow. Parker does what she says, and Sophie can suddenly see her clench around her own fingers. God, she was going to explode from her own desire. She's gripping the couch beneath her hard, staring up as she watches the show Parker's putting on for her. She wants to sit up, she wants to throw her down and replace her fingers with her own. That revelation should probably scare her, but at this point nothing really mattered besides the air of forbidden lust that surrounded them.

…. And then the front door opens.

**TBC…**


	3. Part III

**PART III**

Parker jumps up and whips around, almost tripping over the coffee table as she stares at Eliot who just walked in. Sophie's eyes are wide, and she sits up quickly, trying to find something to cover herself with like that would actually help. But Eliot's just frozen in place, _staring_ at them, with this look on his face that seems like he doesn't know if he should be angry or be turned on.

He chooses angry.

"What… the _fuck."_ It's said slowly, dangerously, with this calm anger that makes Sophie's heart leap into her throat.

"I wasn't having sex with her," Parker says, trying to defend her own actions. She's still standing there naked, apparently not caring about being nude in front of Eliot. Sophie, however, does care, and picks up Parker's clothes and throws them at her.

"No, you were just having sex with yourself over her fuckin' face."

"Eliot…" Sophie tries. She was scared.

"Get out, Parker. Get the fuck out, right now." Parker apparently doesn't want to mess with him, and puts back on her clothes, running out the door in a hurry not a minute later. Sophie just stares at Eliot, waiting for him to break up with her. She knew it was coming, she didn't blame him. She's on the verge of tears already.

"What the _hell_ was that, Sophie?!" He screams.

"I'm sorry!" Sophie says, choking back a sob. "It just… happened! I wasn't going to have sex with her! Please Eliot…" she gets up, coming over to him, but he steps back from her. She feels the tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"What part of you can grope her fucking tits made you think that it was okay to let her _fuck herself over your goddamn face?!"_

"You said no sex!" Sophie cries out, angry and upset. "She never touched me, I never touched her! I knew enough not to let that happen, but you didn't exactly make it clear!"

"I thought it was fuckin' obvious!"

"WELL IT WASN'T!"

Eliot's silent for a little while, just glaring at her. Then he sneers, and Sophie really doesn't like where this is going. "Did you like it?" Sophie stays silent. "Answer my fucking question, Sophie! _Did you like it?_ Seeing her all spread open like a whore on top of you with her fingers buried in her goddamn _cunt?"_

"Yes," she admits in a small voice. She bites her lower lip hard and sniffs, wiping away the tears that had fallen. She knew better than to lie to him.

He just glares at her. "I bet." He takes one last look at her before he storms into her bedroom. She just stares after him, unmoving, not understanding why he went in there. Then she hears in a gruff, angry demand, "Come to bed."

Her eyes go wide. What? She walks into the bedroom, and looks at him taking off his jeans and t-shirt, getting ready to go to sleep. "You're not breaking up with me?" she asks, like she can't believe the words coming out of her own mouth.

"No," he says as he climbs into bed. "I should, you're obviously a fuckin' slut. But no." Sophie doesn't exactly like being called a slut when it's not a game, but she knows she deserved that. She climbs into bed next to him, glad that some part of him thought he could forgive her for this.

He turns off the light, and they just lay there in the darkness for awhile, each of them on opposite sides of the bed. "I'm sorry…" Sophie says again quietly.

"Just shut the fuck up and go to sleep," he tells her, rolling over so his back is towards her. Sophie cried herself to sleep that night, but Eliot didn't make a move to comfort her. She didn't expect him to, but it still hurt none the less.

She was awful; a horrible human being.

The next morning, Eliot gave her the silent treatment. Sophie still had no idea why he was even over, he _did_ have a house of his own. She wasn't going to complain though; even being around him when he's pissed off is better than not being around him at all. And he was pissed off: he made breakfast, practically threw it on the table I front of her, pulled out his chair loudly, and sat down heavily. She just looked at him.

He looks up at her, noticing her staring. "Eat," he orders.

Sophie looks down at her plate of food and picks up her fork. She pushes the food around on the plate a little, wanting to say something but having so idea where to start. "She's just my friend," she says finally, softly. Eliot looks up at her, but she still doesn't look at him. She keeps playing with the food on her plate. "I won't do it anymore if you don't want me to."

"I don't give a fuck what you do," Eliot says evenly. That makes her look up at him.

"Clearly you do," she says softly.

"I'm not fuckin' jealous, if that's what you think."

"Well what's wrong then?" Sophie asks, not understanding that. The way he was screaming at her sure as hell implied jealousy, but the tone in his voice now made her think twice about it.

"Fuckin' nothing, okay?" Eliot says angrily. He puts down his own fork in a huff, not hungry anymore. He pushes his chair out and gets up.

"Eliot, it's understandable if you are—" she tries again, just trying to make sure that he really wasn't jealous, or if he was lying to her. But she's interrupted.

"Sophie, if I felt fuckin' threatened, I would have walked out on your ass yesterday. I don't have time for bullshit games," he tells her before storming out into the other room, obviously not wanting to have this conversation.

Sophie follows him. They were going to have this conversation.

"Well then tell me what the matter is then."

Eliot sits on the couch and grabs the remote, angrily flipping on the television set. "Nothing," he says evenly, and finds himself a football game on one of the many sports channels. He sits back and crosses his arms over his chest. Defensive.

"Eliot, I have a right to know why you're mad at me," Sophie says, sitting next to him, but not too close.

"I ain't fuckin' mad at you, okay?!" He bursts out. She just looks at him and he takes a breath and finishes, still not looking at her, "I'm… I'm just fuckin' mad at myself."

"Why?"

"Just forget it."

"Eliot…."

"I said drop it!"

Sophie falls silent, and chews on her bottom lip, just looking at him. But he doesn't look at her, he just stares at the television, even though Sophie's sure he's not even really watching it. Why would he be mad at himself for what happened? That didn't even make any sense. She tries to replay last night in her head, just trying to think of anything that would help her figure out what was going on. Then it hits her. Unless…

"Eliot," she says cautiously, watching him for his reaction. "…did it turn you on?" She remembers his reaction when he walked in, torn between wanting to join in and wanting to rip someone's head off. She doesn't understand why that would make him so furious though.

"Go to hell."

"That wasn't an answer."

"You ain't gonna get one."

"Then you just gave it to me," she tells him. He doesn't look at her. She puts her hand on his thigh, but he doesn't acknowledge it. He just continues to look at the TV. She still didn't get why, but she knew it was the reason. She rubs his jeans softly and asks honestly, "Would you be angry if I told you that… I'm glad it did?"

"I am_ not_ going to have_ sex_ with _Parker_," he tells her, his teeth clenched like he was fighting his own will.

Whoa. What?

"Excuse me?" Sophie asks, withdrawing her hand from his thigh. "When the hell did that come up in the conversation?" Eliot just stays silent, and she stares at him disbelievingly. "Do you want to have sex with Parker?!"

"You fucking do."

"We're not talking about me," Sophie snaps. He looks over at her, his eyes narrow. Glaring.

"No, cause apparently you_ want_ to make yourself look like a big giant hypocrite."

"Eliot!"

"Look, I'm not one of those guys, okay?" he tells her, angry, which means he is starting to become one of those guys, and he isn't liking it. "I don't fuckin' get a bisexual girlfriend just for the possibility of a goddamn threesome. That's fucked up, and I ain't like that!"

Sophie just stares at him, the disbelief still coloring her face from his words. "You want to have a _threesome?!"_

"Do you seriously never listen to anything that comes out of my mouth?" Eliot snaps at her.

"Yeah, I bloody listen. I just hear more than most people," she snaps back. She didn't know what to make of this. He wants to… he wants to fuck _Parker?!_ She was jealous, fucking furious, even though she knew that she had no right to be. "Well, just great then," she says, angry. "Bloody fantastic. Go fuck Parker if you want then, just leave me out of it."

She gets up, storming into the bedroom. Eliot goes after her. "Fuck no, Sophie. You are _not_ gonna turn this around and make me look like the asshole here! You're the one who was fuckin' watching her get herself off!"

"It's different!" she screams at him, whipping around to face him. And it was! Her and Parker were friends, they were both _girls,_ and it wasn't cheating!

"Why? Cause you both are women?" Eliot says, as if reading her mind. "I got news for you, Sophie. People are people. It's all the fuckin' same, so no, you don't get a get out of jail free card because of that. You still were a massive slut."

"Fuck you!" she yells, and her hands connect with her chest. "I am not a slut!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You mean having some bitch fuck herself for you while you have a boyfriend _isn't _considered slutty?" he mocks. "What would you like me to call you then, a goddamn tramp?"

"EAT SHIT!" she yells at him, hitting him again. It just infuriates her more that she can't hurt him, and that he just stands there and takes it.

"Good comeback," he mocks. Her eyes flash and she can't stop her hand from moving. The slap was so quick she didn't even have time to register what she was doing. He growls, pushing her back hard on the bed, climbing on top of her. She puts her hands on his shoulder and pushes, but nothing happens. He's too big, too strong.

"Get off of me!"

"No! You're a fucking slut, Sophie! I want to hear you say it!"

"Go to hell!" she yells, trying to fend him off of her. She probably does the girliest, lowest, bitchiest move ever… but she grabs his hair and pulls. He cries out and growls, grabbing both of her wrists, pinning her down beneath him. She thrashes, trying to get loose, but she can't. "Get off of me, Eliot!"

"No, you're fucking making me look like the asshole here; when I know exactly what you were thinking when you were looking up at her. I'm not fuckin' stupid, Sophie! I saw you! Eyes all wide, practically fuckin' drooling. The only thing you could think about was sticking your goddamn tongue up her and having yourself a little taste!"

"Fuck you!" she screams, thrashing again. "You're the one that apparently wanted to fucking bend her over and take her from behind. What's the say about _you?!!"_

"You know what, Sophie?" Eliot says dangerously, looking down at her. "Yeah, alright? Yeah I fucking did. Her tight little pussy just screamed 'violate me'." Sophie just stares up at him, not believing he just said that too her. There's a long silence as they just stare at each other. "At least I can fuckin' admit it," he says finally in a low voice, and gets off of her, climbing off the bed.

He starts to walk away, and what he just said to her about admitting it just gnaws at her inside. It makes her feel guilty, because she was being a hypocrite, wasn't she? "FINE!" she yells, and he turns to look at her. "I wanted to fuck her, okay?!" she tells him, feeling horrible about admitting that to him. "I… fuck Eliot," she continues, her throat tightening. "I wanted to fuck her so badly I could barely stand it…"

Eliot looks at her for awhile, neither of them say anything. Finally, "Great then, glad we're on the same goddamn page." And then he just walks out.

Sophie hated this. How did this even happen? She sniffs, willing herself not to cry over this.

She follows him back out into the living room and sits next to him on the couch. There's a long stretch of silence that falls between them. Neither of them knew what to say after admitting something like that. After what feels like forever, Eliot says gruffly, "Sorry I called you a slut."

"I am a slut," Sophie says with a touch of self loathing. He looks at her.

"No you're not. I fuckin' let you do what you did."

Sophie just sighs and leans her head on his shoulder; she just wanted this fighting to be over. He puts his arm around her, wanting it to end too. "I love you," he says softly, just trying to make things better.

She looks up at him, giving him a sad half smile. "I love you too." She wraps her arm around his torso. Bollocks, this was so screwed up. It wasn't supposed to turn into something like this. "What do we do about Parker?" she asks softly.

"I don't know."

"You want to fuck her," she says, looking up at him. She still doesn't know how she's supposed to feel about that. She wants to be mad, she _was_ mad… but now she knows she can't be. It's just not fair in this situation.

"So do you," he counters automatically, just in case she was going to start yelling at him again. But she wasn't going to yell. That would make her a hypocrite, and she didn't want to start a fight again. She hated all the fighting.

"Yeah," she says quietly. A long pause, and she debates something in her head. She tries to play out a scenario before she suggests it, just seeing if it could even work. But the more she plays it out in her head, the more she finds that it might not be the most horrible thing in the world. "…do you want to have a threesome?"

"I don't know."

Sophie bites her lower lip softly. "Are you only saying that because you don't know if I'd want it?" He sighs and looks down at her.

"I know you want it. But I just… shit, Sophie. We work with her, you know? And yeah, a one-time thing… that's fuckin' whatever. It'd be fun, I'll admit that. But what if she gets attached?"

"She's in love with Hardison," Sophie tells him. Even if Parker won't admit it out loud, it's so obvious she's sure even Eliot can see it.

"Yeah, but it ain't like she's doing anything about it."

"She's just scared, I think."

"Of what? The kid practically drools all over her."

Sophie shrugs and sighs, snuggling more into him. "I have no idea, she won't tell me. I tell her everything and she just… she doesn't even trust me enough to tell me why she can't just take a chance with him." That hurts her more than she lets it show in her voice though.

Eliot's quiet for a long time, and the only sounds that can be heard are the ones coming from the television set. "What if it fucks us up? Our relationship."

"Do you think it will?"

"I don't know. No. It ain't like I'm gonna want Parker over you or anything," Eliot tells her. Sophie feels better because of that. She'd doubted he would, but it's nice to hear him say it.

"I'm not going to want her over you either," Sophie tells him.

"So then what? You're just gonna go… ask her to fuck us?"

Sophie blinks. She didn't really think that far ahead and how awkward that would be. "I can… try," she says, though is pretty sure she might not be able to. Besides, how was Parker even going to react about what they did _before?_ What if she regrets it?

The next day she stood outside of Parker's apartment door. It had been a whole ten minutes, and she still couldn't bring herself to knock . She shifted back and forth between her feet, uncomfortable, until she almost jumped out of her skin when the door was opened quickly. Parker noticeably jumped too, not expecting to see her standing there. They both stare at each other.

"How long have you been out here?" Parker asks her.

Sophie lies, "I just… got here. Can I come in?" She held her breath, her eyes searching Parker's for any sign of what she may be thinking. But all she's met with is a blank stare; Parker successfully blocked her out. Damnit.

"I was going to go out. But, yeah. I have ten minutes to kill."

Great. _Ten minutes to kill._ That didn't exactly sound like she wanted to be around her. Parker steps aside to let her in, and Sophie walks into her apartment. She's wringing her hands together, not being able to hide how nervous she is. Parker just looks at her, taking in her behavior.

"Are you allowed to be over here?"

"Parker, I'm an adult. Eliot doesn't control what I do," Sophie responds, offended that that's what she thinks of their relationship. But Parker just stares at her, and she sighs. "And… yes. He knows."

"Is this the 'we can't be friends anymore' conversation?"

"What? No! Parker…" Sophie says, coming over to her, not believing that after everything Parker would think that she would just throw their friendship away. But Parker takes a step back from her, and it makes Sophie stop. "Parker, it's nothing like that. We're still friends, okay?"

Parker's blank stare is starting to falter, and Sophie can see the distrustful look in her eyes. "Then it's the 'I've decided I'm not really into women' conversation."

"Parker, stop… god, stop assuming things for one second, will you?" Sophie asks, frustrated. While she can see why Parker may think each and every one of those scenarios, it just wasn't helping any. But Parker apparently is in her own little world, not even listening to anything Sophie says.

"Everyone likes my body," she says, as if trying to convince her. "They all say so, the men. Women even say so. So I don't think it was me that made you not like them anymore." But the way Parker said it, made it sound like she was blaming herself for it, and is trying to figure out what's wrong with her.

Parker was being self conscious and vulnerable. It was a side Sophie rarely saw from the girl. It almost breaks her heart.

"No, Parker, please listen to me, okay? You have a beautiful body, you do," Sophie flushes a little in remembrance. "But this isn't the conversation I'm trying to have with you, so can you just… let me say what I came over here to say? Please," Sophie takes another step towards her hesitantly, waiting for Parker to move back again, but she doesn't. Sophie swallows hard and reaches out hesitantly to brush the hair out of Parker's face. Parker's very still, unmoving, like she's afraid moving will make something blow up.

"Why are you here?"

Sophie doesn't know how to say it. She's scared to say it, she's scared because Parker's reaction to her being over here hasn't exactly been the best. "I just… I wanted to let you know that…" she takes a breath, and completely wankers out on the entire conversation, "That Eliot… he's okay with what we did."

"He yelled."

"He was just…" Sophie sighs, hating that she completely avoided the other conversation. "He was angry about something else and just took it out on us. He didn't mean it. He's fine, really."

"Is this some kind of a trap?"

"No, Parker… god, will you just…?" Sophie starts, annoyed. Why does she have to be mistrustful of her? "Just trust me, please. This isn't a trap; this isn't some kind of game. It's the truth."

"So you…" Parker starts, trying to work this out. "You came over here to tell me that Eliot isn't mad."

"Yes." No, but that's the only thing that came out. Great big pussy, obviously.

"You could have called for that."

"No, I know that, but I just… I had to see your reaction. I can't tell how you feel over the phone, you use that monotonic voice so much," Sophie explains. Parker narrows her eyes, apparently not liking that answer.

She steps away from her. "I don't like to be studied, Sophie. I'm not weird."

"Well I wouldn't have to if you just told me how you felt for one bloody second!" Sophie defends. Parker was not going to make her look like a bitch, here.

"I do tell you," Parker retorts.

"You don't ever tell me anything," Sophie says, her own eyes narrowing. She's offended now. She tells her everything and yeah… Parker really does tell her nothing at all. "You avoid, you change the subject into something that's gonna shock me enough to forget about the previous conversation. I know how you work, Parker. I'm not bloody stupid."

Parker tilts her head and peers at her. "Do you want to fuck me; is this what this is about?"

"SEE!" Sophie bursts out, and points at her. She knew it was coming. "See, you_ just _did it!" Parker looks annoyed now, clearly not expecting that one. "Now just stop it, Parker. I'm going to ask you a question and you're damn well going to give me a proper answer."

"I don't want to."

"Tough," Sophie says, and looks down at the girl. Parker just struggles with maintaining that blank stare, but it's starting to become difficult. "When we…" Sophie starts, and fidgets uncomfortably. Then she takes a breath, she was going to get through _this_ at least. "When we did what we did… you, liked it, right? I mean, you don't… regret it, do you?"

Parker blinks for a moment, staring at her. Then she does it _again._ "I think I want a kitten," she says, walking past Sophie. Sophie wants to scream. "One that's tiny and orange that I can name Waffles." Sophie's not sure if that Waffles reference was supposed to mean anything, or if that was going to deep. She turns around and follows the girl though, just fed up.

"No," Sophie says, and puts her hand on Parker's shoulder to turn her around. "Don't avoid me, Parker." But Parker shoves her shoulder away from her, stepping back.

"I don't want to talk about this."

"I don't _care_," Sophie says, and Parker just glares at her. "Why won't you just tell me?!"

"BECAUSE IT'S WEIRD!" Parker yells out suddenly. That makes Sophie stop, her stomach dropping to the floor. She didn't expect that, not from Parker. She's looking at her, and Parker just squirms uncomfortably.

"Oh." It's all she could get out.

"You're Sophie, and I did dirty things with you," Parker tells her. Sophie doesn't really like how much that one sentence made her sound so much like a child. Innocent. It made _her_ feel dirty.

"I thought you wanted to…"

"I did. I do. It's confusing. Weird," Parker says, taking her elastic off of her wrist to throw her hair up in a ponytail, just needing to do something with her hands. "It was nice then. Weird now."

"I know it's weird now…" Sophie says quietly. She could agree with that at least. She could barely even get herself to the door to begin with. "But that doesn't mean I didn't like it."

Parker looks up at her and seems to be chewing on her own tongue for a minute. "It was fun," she says. It was short, trying to drain how she really feels out of the words.

Sophie bites on her lower lip, looking over the girl in front of her. "So where does this leave us?"

"Here," Parker tells her, like that's some kind of answer. Sophie sighs. "I have to go," Parker says, apparently just remembering she had somewhere to be. Or maybe just to be away from Sophie.

"Right…"

Sophie had no idea where Parker and her stood. She didn't know if Parker wanted to do it again, she had no idea if she would even be interested in taking it further. She knew nothing, and it ate at her inside. She went over to Eliot's house right after, using her key to let herself in. Eliot looked up from where he was sitting on the couch, book in hand. He took in her appearance.

"It didn't go well." A statement; he could already tell.

She sighs and flops down on the couch next to him. She lies down, putting her head in his lap. "It didn't go at all."

"You didn't talk to her?"

"No, I did… just we didn't get anywhere. I don't even know if she regrets what we did. I got nothing. Nothing," she repeats, staring at the far wall. Eliot puts his book down and runs his fingers through her hair.

"You didn't ask."

"No," she says, feeling like she was stupid because she couldn't just ask Parker one simple thing. But it really wasn't so simple. She turns and looks up at him. "She told me it was weird. Us. Now, because of what we did."

Eliot can tell this really bothers her, and he brushes the bangs off her forehead softly. "You upset?"

"Do I have a right to be?" Sophie asks him, needing to know even though she's sure he probably doesn't know either. "It's not like it's the end of the world if she's suddenly not attracted to me anymore. That shits on my self esteem really badly, but I can deal with that. But what if she…?" she sighs, rolling over to face the wall again. "What if she can't be friends with me anymore because of it?"

"I doubt that just goes away, Sophie. Friendship, even her fuckin' attraction to you," Eliot tells her. She's silent for a little while. Parker did say it was fun, she implied… God. But that was the thing, wasn't it? What Parker said didn't reflect her actions. She was distancing herself. So no matter what she said to her, Sophie couldn't believe it. "I mean, it's gotta be weird. It'd be like if Hardison walked in on me jerkin' off."

"This is different, Eliot. I didn't walk in on her; she did it in front of me because she wanted to."

"Then it's weirder. Come on Sophie, I know you feel weird about it too. You get it, you just don't wanna get it," Eliot tells her. She lets out a frustrated sigh and turns to him, looking at him accusingly. He was making it sound like he didn't want to anymore. Giving her reasons not to.

"I thought you wanted to have sex with both us."

"Hey, I'm just along for the ride. Yeah, alright? It'd be a fuckin' fun ass ride. But it ain't a necessity."

"I just…" Sophie starts, and lets out a breath. She looks into his eyes as says honestly. "I'm just curious… is all, about the whole thing. About being with a woman. About being with her."

"I know. So if you want it, go get it. Just call me when you need me," Eliot tells her. Sophie makes a face, she wanted help with this. But he's right, it is up to her. It's up to her and Parker, but the thing is… she doesn't know if Parker wants it. She can't even ask.

"…is it wrong if I con her into it?" she asks finally.

"Yeah, Sophie," Eliot says, a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Yeah, that's fuckin' wrong. Don't manipulate her. You'll hate yourself afterwards."

He's right. But she doesn't know how else to go about it. She sighs again, rolling over and closing her eyes. She was just trying to think, but she ended up falling fast asleep on his lap, just worn out from everything.

**TBC…**


	4. Part IV

**PART IV**

"Eliot wants to know if you're coming over for dinner tonight," Sophie says into the phone, cradling it to her ear. She says it cautiously, hopefully.

"Already ate."

"You always eat like four meals a day," Sophie presses. She doesn't feel good about this; Parker really is avoiding her.

"I'm just not hungry, Sophie."

"Parker, please…" Sophie pleads softly, sitting on the couch and bringing her knees to her chest. "Please come over."

"Why?"

"I need to see you," Sophie says quietly. She's upset, and she knows Parker can tell. She takes a breath, "I just need to know that we're okay."

"We're fine," Parker says, but it doesn't sound fine at all.

"Look, I…" Sophie bites her tongue a little. Her voice shakes a little as she says, "I won't touch you… or anything." She was starting to feel like this was all her fault, and that Parker was maybe even a little scared of her. Did she manipulate her into this whole thing in the first place? She couldn't remember. She does know that the first time they kissed it was all Parker's doing, but was it her fault for what happened the last time?

Parker's silent for a little while, and Sophie wonders if she hung up on her. Finally she says, "Alec…" she starts, but then sighs as she admits quietly. "I'm scared, Sophie."

"Of what?" Sophie asks her softly, not believing she was actually opening up to her about Hardison. Not caring about the change of conversation just because of that. Maybe this was Parker's way of trying to fix things: by opening up.

"He's just gonna… he's gonna touch me and then leave. Everybody does."

"Parker… no… sweetie, he would never do that to you," Sophie tells her honestly, sympathetically. "Don't you see the way he looks at you? It's like you're his whole world."

Parker's silent for a minute, then changes the conversation back. "I don't care if you touch me, Sophie," she tells her quietly. "I know you won't leave."

Sophie bites on her bottom lip, feeling guilty. "Parker, you can't use me as a replacement for him."

"I'm not. I don't like you the way I like him. But it feels good to be with you… I think it's too good. Like it's not supposed to be that good. Because we're both girls."

Sophie's eyes go wide. That's what Parker was worried about? She thought being with another woman was wrong? She wasn't expecting that; Parker did initiate most of their sexual behavior after all. Right? Yeah, she was definitely remembering that now. "There's nothing wrong with what we did, Parker." Parker doesn't say anything, so she continues, just needing to know, "Why did you kiss me the first time if you thought it was wrong?"

"Everyone does it. Now, at least, everyone does it. It looked fun. It _was_ really fun. And because it was fun I thought it'd be funner to do other things. But that's wrong, isn't it?"

"No," Sophie tells her firmly. "No, honey. It's not wrong. People can't help the way they feel about things. We are all made differently."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Sophie tells her. "Don't let anyone ever tell you different, you hear that? Don't. You're my best friend, Parker. I love you. Kissing you is just another way of showing you that."

"But kissing is supposed to be a different kind of love, Sophie."

"Who says? What in this bloody world is black and white? Everything means something different to different people. Why can't I kiss you to show you I love you? Who says that just because you touch me it has to mean something more? Why can't it just be what it is?"

"I don't know…" Parker says softly.

"Please come over, Parker…" Sophie pleads softly. "Just let everything be what it is and just… be my friend. Come be my friend again."

"I was always your friend," Parker tells her. Sophie smiles a little, switching ears on the phone and cradling it against her shoulder as she gets up to check on Eliot.

"Come over, we can talk about how we can get you with Hardison. I'll help you. More this time then just putting you in a dress, I promise."

Parker seems to think about it for a minute, then says, "Okay. Just tell Eliot I don't want green beans." Sophie smiles a little and yells into the kitchen.

"Babe? No green beans."

"She's coming then?" Eliot asks, sticking his head out of the kitchen. Sophie smiles, nodding. "Okay, I won't cook the damn beans."

Parker was over within the hour, dinner being served shortly afterwards. Parker was keeping one eye on Eliot, like she wasn't sure if he was going to blow up at her regardless of being okay with what went on. The dinner was filled with long awkward silences and the sound of forks against plates. Finally Sophie just decided to talk about Hardison, since it was the only thing she could come up with. She started forming this big elaborate plan, in terms Parker could understand: thievery.

"You can go at him from the north side, just have your com ready and I can feed you the information as you go along."

Eliot snorted into his food. Sophie narrows her eyes and looked at him. "What?"

"Nate's just gonna be pissed if he finds out you used the coms to get Parker a date," he shook his head, chuckling a little to himself.

"How else do you get a date?" Parker asks, curious.

"Just go up to the kid and say 'I think I want to have sex with you.' You know, if Sophie did that, we would have been fucking a whole lot sooner."

"Eliot!" Sophie exclaims, disapproving. "Don't tell her that, you know Hardison's heart might stop from the sheer shock."

Eliot snorts again. "I know, why it'd be funny." Sophie slapped him in the arm, and he looked disgruntled from being chided.

"Would that work? Asking him to have sex with me?" Parker asks, looking at Sophie.

"Honey, you do want _more_ than just sex, don't you?" Sophie asks, now upset with Eliot because she was going to have to fix what he started.

Parker shrugs a little and focuses on her plate of food intently. Sophie has the urge to just pinch Eliot, this was all his fault after all, but she refrains. "You'd like for him to take you on dates and whatnot, correct?"

Parker squirms a little in a seat and shrugs again. "Maybe."

"Then we do this my way, not Eliot's," Sophie says, shooting Eliot one last look for good measure. "Never listen to Eliot," she added. Eliot grumbled.

"You know, I know how to get a woman. I'm sure you just reverse that for a man," Eliot defends.

"But you wanted Sophie for a whole year and never told her," Parker says. Sophie lets out a 'HA!' which makes Eliot narrows his eyes.

"Look, she said she wanted to be forgotten, okay? I was trying to be a gentleman," Eliot defends further. He looks at everyone's clear plates and welcomes the change to subject. "Everyone done? Good. I'm going to go do dishes. You two can go plot your master plan," he says as he gets up, taking their plates and then wandering off into the kitchen.

Parker and Sophie just look at each other, then burst out in quiet giggles. "Come on," Sophie says, getting up. "Let's go figure out what you're comfortable saying. Then we can get your man."

Parker followed her into the bedroom, jumping on her bed on her stomach while Sophie riffled through her closet. She makes a face and looks up at her. "No more dresses."

"I wasn't looking for a dress for you," Sophie says, pulling out a sweater. She turns to face her as she slips it on. "I'm just cold."

"Turn on the heater."

"I can't," Sophie says as she comes over and sits down next to Parker on the bed. "Eliot likes it colder. I swear the man runs hot blooded. And trust me; you don't want to hear him bitch about the temperature. It's not pretty."

Parker smirks, rolling onto her back to look up at Sophie. "So what do I say?"

Sophie purses her lips together in thought, then smiles. "Well, you could start by telling him all the qualities you like about him."

"Why would I do that? That seems unnecessary."

Sophie sighs and looks down at Parker. She brushes the hair off of her face softly. "You know, _some _people do like to hear things like that."

"It's just awkward," Parker says, and puffs out her cheek to blow her bangs away from her face. Sophie smirks.

"What if I told you that you were beautiful?" she asks, just trying to prove a point.

"I'd say you're a liar."

Point failed. Sophie sighs and lies down next to her on the bed, turning her head to look at Parker. "I do think you're beautiful, you know. I know Hardison does too."

Parker just rolls her eyes. "I'm not pretty like you; I'm not a girl. I'm like a guy in a girl's body. I don't care about makeup or clothes or anything."

"That doesn't make you any less a woman, Parker," Sophie tells her. "You're very much beautiful, even if you don't think so. You don't need makeup. Personally I think that means you have one up on me."

Parker makes a face, but seems to relent. "So I… tell him I think he's beautiful then?" Sophie smiles a little in amusement.

"That would work, yes. Don't worry, sweetie. I'll be in your ear the whole time, okay? You'll get him no matter what. I promise," Sophie tells her. While normally she wouldn't feel comfortable promising a thing like that, with Hardison and Parker it seemed like a pretty sure bet.

"Mmm… okay," Parker says, like it was that hard of a decision. She looks up at the ceiling for a minute, then looks back over at Sophie. "You think Hardison will still let me kiss you after?"

"I… I don't know," Sophie tells her, propping her head up on her elbow as she looks at her. "It depends on how he feels on the matter. You'll have to ask."

"Oh," Parker says, then she makes a face as she thinks. Sophie patiently waits, until Parker says slowly, cautiously, "…Can I kiss you right now? Just in case he won't let me?" There's a pause, and she scrunches her face together as she thinks of the consequences, "Will Eliot yell?"

Sophie smirks a little. "No, trust me, the_ last_ thing Eliot is gonna do is yell about it," she says with a hint of amusement in her voice. Parker smiles a little at her, just briefly, before Sophie leans down, softly capturing Parker's lips with hers. Parker parts her lips, allowing Sophie access while she brings her arms up to wrap around the grifter's neck.

It wasn't like any kiss they had before. It wasn't filled with passionate lust, nor was it experimental. It was just nice; comfortable, and it felt very natural to do this kind of thing with Parker. Parker's fingertips lightly caressed up her neck, across her jaw line, until her warm palm was pressed against the coolness of Sophie's face. Sophie smiled a little in the kiss, just loving the way this didn't end up becoming completely weird.

"Guys, desserts ready," Eliot says, walking into the room. He stops as he sees the two women entangled on the bed together. They break and look up at him, Parker looking like she wasn't sure if he was going to yell again. But he just waves his hand at them. "No, nevermind, fuck the dessert, keep doing what you were doing."

Parker looks confused for a moment. She looks down at Sophie, who's suddenly gotten very shy about this whole ordeal. Parker doesn't seem to get the answer she needed from Sophie's face though, so she looks back up at Eliot. "I thought you didn't want to watch when we did stuff."

"Changed my mind," Eliot says, leaning against the doorway. Sophie feels a little embarrassed about this… being watched. Having her experimental phase scrutinized. Well okay, not scrutinized exactly. She's not being graded on it or anything (oh god, she hopes not), but just… having it be like…

Parker looks at Sophie and finishes the thought Sophie started in her head, "Is this like porn for him? Are we gonna get him off?" She says it so curious too, just a question; exactly as she asked it. She doesn't seem hesitant, but at the same time she doesn't exactly seem eager either. She's just neutral. Like bloody Switzerland.

God why is she thinking of countries right now?

Sophie groans and rests her head on Parker's chest, hiding her face in her shirt. Okay, embarrassment overload now. Parker's too blunt sometimes. Okay, all the time. Just because Sophie had the thought, didn't exactly mean it should be voiced out loud. Being someone's porn, even her boyfriend's porn just sounded so… wrong. It was hot, yes, it was sexy and all of that but it just didn't need to be said out loud. It's hotter in silence. When it's not spoken out loud then she didn't have to think about what exactly could be going on in about five minutes.

God, she's rambling.

"Would you care if it did?" Eliot asks her carefully, trying to gauge her reaction to the situation. Parker's eyes go wide, but Sophie can't tell if it's shock or excitement. She can feel her heart speed up out of nervousness.

"Am I a new addition of your little kinky sex life, is that what this is?"

"If it's weird you don't have to," Sophie says quickly, just trying to say_ something_. Her face was red with embarrassment, she's sure of it. This was more awkward than she thought it would be. Parker looks at her, but Sophie can't hold her gaze. Her eyes fall to the floor and she can feel another hot rush of blood flow to her face.

"Are you going to show me your dick?" Parker asks Eliot in this way that makes Sophie's brain just _die._ Why does she have to be so… whatever she is. So damn _Parker?_ She turns to Sophie, who still won't look at her, "Are you letting him? I'm confused. Tell me what's going on."

"It's just… it's nothing," Sophie stutters a little. She can't handle this. This really was way too weird. If it was possible to die from embarrassment, she would have by now.

"Sophie, just fuckin' tell her," Eliot says.

"Tell me," Parker repeats. Sophie really does just want to die right here, right now.

"We just… I don't know. Eliot and I talked about some things…" she says slowly. She steals a glance in the thief's direction, but she can't tell what she's thinking by the look on her face. "You don't have to," she repeats quickly as she looks away again. She wants to make that clear. "But Eliot said I could… fuck you," another flush of embarrassment covers her face with those words. "Just as long as he's… involved," she finishes, mumbling the last bit.

Parker blinks, then looks at Eliot. She doesn't even seem to give it a second thought, and the quickness of her answer makes Sophie look up at her. "I want to see your dick," she tells him, her way of answering. Sophie's eyes go wide. Not from the what she said, how she said it was so_ Parker_, but because she actually… wants to? "Sophie says you're hung like a black man, I want to see if she's a liar," Parker continues, and Sophie covers her face with her palm.

Eliot snorts, then looks at Sophie. Yep. She's dying. She doesn't look at him from behind her hand. "You told her that?" he asks, amused.

"Maybe…" she mumbles behind her hand.

Parker sits up a little, making Sophie have to remove her hand from her face and move to sit up as well. Her heart is still pounding a million miles an hour as Parker looks at Sophie curiously, then over at Eliot. "You can make her do whatever you want, right?" she asks with this tone Sophie's not sure she should be frightened of or just be really, _really_ turned on by.

Oh no.

Eliot smirks, still not moving from his position at the threshold of the door. He's still watching. "Pretty much. Why, what do you want her to do?"

Parker gets a little excited, devious smile and looks at Sophie. Great, she's going to be both of their bitch within the next ten seconds. She tries to steady her breathing. She's freaking nervous about this, but neither Parker or Eliot seem to notice. It's not like she doesn't want to do this, she _does_, but she feels like now she has to live up to not just one person's standards… but two. She has to be the one that makes this good for both of them. This was her idea, after all. Or at least she's the linking point; the thing they both have in common. It's a little intimidating.

Parker however, apparently seems way too excited by seeing Sophie_… obey._ Too excited to even be nervous herself. And shouldn't she be? She's the 'other woman', being brought into a relationship to play with. Shouldn't she feel some kind of nervousness about that? "Make her get naked first," Parker says without a moment's hesitation. Apparently she's not. "Then have her spread her legs. She got to see more of me than I did of her last time. I don't think that's fair."

"I don't think that's fair either," Eliot says, enjoying this a little too much. Then he looks over at Sophie, dominance and lust coloring his eyes. Sophie feels her breath catch in her throat. "You heard what she said. Take off your clothes."

Sophie bites her bottom lip and looks at the two of them for a moment before starting to get undressed. Parker's watching eagerly as every layer is peeled off of her body. Sophie does it slowly, still hesitant and nervous. As each piece of fabric is stripped away, as each part of her body is free to be viewed by both of their hungry eyes, she can feel her face coloring in embarrassment again. It's like she can feel their gaze all over each part of her skin.

When she's naked, she lies back on the bed, spreading her legs in front of Parker. Her breathing is already getting slightly ragged, a clear sign she's starting to get turned on. She's always gotten off on humiliation, and Eliot knows it. He can see the way how him ordering to do stuff for Parker is making her blush, so he tells her. "Come on, bitch. You can do better than that. Use your fingers; spread yourself nice and wide for her. Let her see every dirty detail."

Sophie flushes red again, but does what he says. Parker looks halfway between intrigued and turned on. She just stares at her, right between her legs, and Sophie purses her lips as the thief is silent as she takes all of Sophie in. "This is fun," she says with a little bit of glee in her voice. "Sophie's like a _toy._ What else can you make her do?"

"Anything you want, darlin'," he says with a hint of a smirk on his face. Sophie just stays where she is, continuing to spread herself until she's told otherwise. She knows it's true; he really can make her do anything. Part of her wants him to make her. She knows that might be the only way she'll ever get through this. As much as she wants it, the embarrassment cripples her. Eliot knows that though, and he knows he's the key to make it work.

"Make her touch herself," Parker says, her pupils dilating from her words. Eliot chuckles a little, apparently entertained by how simple that is when he told her anything. "Wait, no. Let's tie her up," Parker says, apparently changing her mind. "Actually no, I wanna see her give you head."

"Relax, we got all night," Eliot says, amused by how enthusiastic Parker is about this whole thing. He finally moves from the doorway, coming up behind Parker as he looks down at Sophie, who's still posed the way they left her; spreading herself. "Hmm…" he says, thinking. Then he goes into the closet, getting one of the sashes from her robe. Sophie just waits, breathless. He climbs in the bed, wrapping the sash around her eyes. Sophie isn't entirely happy with this plan; she wants to see what's going on. She can feel him get off the bed.

Then she hears whispering, but she can't make out what's being said.

There's some rustling; Sophie's pretty sure at least one of them is getting undressed. She squirms a little in anticipation. She feels someone on the bed, crawling up towards her body. Then she feels a finger on her lips; damp. She tries to get it, slip it into her mouth to taste it out of automatic reaction, but it's drawn away from her. Sophie groans in agitation and licks her lips. It was Parker. God, it was _Parker._ She makes another sound, this time of lustful approval.

"Don't move, Sophie. Stay absolutely fuckin' still. Let her tease you," Eliot demands. Sophie whimpers, wishing she could see what was going on so she could at least anticipate it. Then she feels the bed move again, and she can feel the compression on either side of her face. Even if she couldn't feel that, she knew what was happening: Parker was straddling her face. She could smell her, and she was surprised to find how badly she wanted to just taste her. Surprised by how much she wanted to do that and she didn't even flush from the thought. But apparently Eliot already foresaw this because he reminds her, _"Don't move."_

Then there are lips on her stomach; soft, searching. She moans quietly, never thinking that Parker could be so soft. But that thought it ripped out right from underneath her when Parker's teeth find her hip and she bites her, hard. "God!" Sophie gasps out, half from pain and half from pleasure as her fingers find the sheets and she holds on tight as her hips arch towards Parker's face. She can hear Parker giggle a little.

There's silence for a moment, and Sophie hears more rustling. She can't really think though, all she can smell is Parker and it's driving her crazy. Finally she hears Parker say, "Wow, you_ are_ really big." She says that like it's a surprising fact of life; without fear or awe. "Hm. Can I touch it?"

Sophie wants to see that. Sophie actually surprised how much she_ definitely_ wants to see that. Why are they doing this to her? This isn't bloody fair. She squirms a little. She didn't think that the thought of seeing Parker pleasure her man would turn her on, but now she knows it does and she wants to_ see_ it, damnit!

"Sophie, don't fuckin' move," Eliot says again, and she stops her squirming, sighing in agitated defeat. Then he says to Parker, "Yeah darlin', you can touch it. Touch it all you want." Fuck, this wasn't fair.

Sophie is so gonna smack the shit out of him later for not even letting her witness this goddamn threesome.

It's torture, it really is. She can hear Eliot's grunts of approval at what Parker's doing to him, and all she can bloody smell is her. She can feel Parker over her, but she isn't touching her. It's driving her mad and back again. She needs to be part of this somehow. She needs to… she needs to do what she's thought about doing, what the whole bloody point of this thing _was._ "Eliot…" she whines softly.

"Beg, Sophie," Eliot tells her between grunts. "You want it, then beg."

"Please," she pleads automatically, back to squirming again because she just can't hold it in anymore. She knows she should be embarrassed by what she was saying in front of Parker, but it didn't matter anymore. "Please let me taste her, Eliot. Please, I'll do anything. Anything you want later. Just _please…"_

"Remember you said that," he tells her through his gasps. Parker must _really_ be doing something to him down there. She still wishes she could see. "Have yourself a little taste," he allows.

Sophie doesn't pause, doesn't think. Her tongue is on Parker merely a second after having permission, and she hears Parker moan, remembering how much she loved the sound of that. Sophie wraps her lips around her clit, wishing to hell that she could actually see what she was doing here. But she seemed to be doing okay, considering she has Parker panting within a matter of minutes. She slides her tongue inside her, tasting the thief's sweet essence, then she remembers what Parker said she liked so long ago. Hoping Parker really does like it, and didn't just say it to try to relate, she comes up back to her clit and bites down… hard.

Parker cries out loudly, pushing her hips back into her face. "Harder!" she yells, something she's sure is making Eliot have a 'what the fuck?' look, but she does what she says. Parker's clearly enjoying it, but Sophie can't just continue to do that. It made her feel more sadistic than she normally enjoys. She goes back to flicking her tongue against her clit in a way that had Parker moaning and pressing her hips so far into her face that come another thirty seconds, Sophie would probably not be able to breathe.

But then Parker's off of her suddenly, and Eliot's stopped his grunting, and she can't feel anyone around her. She can still hear Parker panting though, just from the after effects of what Sophie did to her. But damnit, what kind of master plan was this? No one got to get off.

Sophie does not approve.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, fingers have found their way between Sophie's legs. She moans at the contact, but that is gone just as soon as it came, leaving just a glimmer of a feeling behind to remind her that she was touched, even just for a moment. She can feel her inner walls clench, just out of lust and anticipation. Parker giggles a little. "Look," she says, probably showing Eliot her soaked fingers. "She's like crazy wet."

That was true. She wasn't just wet, she wasn't just soaked. It was like fluids were coming out of her at a damn near alarming rate. She could already feel the comforter getting wet. She was pretty much laying in a puddle of her own desire. She squirms, needing to be touched again, even just a little.

"Please," she gasps out. "Someone touch me, for fuck's sake."

Eliot's amused. "Someone? You don't have a preference? Thought this whole thing was so that you could fuck Parker; fulfill your little dirty fantasy."

"I don't care at this point!" She really doesn't, she just needs to feel someone's skin against hers. Needs to feel their breath and their heat and their passion and… god she needs to stop before she wills herself to have an orgasm just by her fantasies. She's done that before.

"You don't? Well, hm. I guess I'll just fuck Parker then if you don't want to."

"Eliot!" That was not what she had in mind. She wanted someone to touch _her, _not for them to touch each other and bloody keep teasing her like this.

"Parker, undo her blindfold. I want her to watch this. Tie her to the bedposts so she can't move."

Parker does what he says, untying her blindfold. Sophie's eyes take a second to get adjusted to the light, but as Parker's pushing her back towards the head of the bed, the only thing she can do is follow because she's too busy staring at Parker's naked body. She can see Eliot smirk out of the corner of her eye. It makes her remember what the hell is going on.

"No," she says. "Hell no. I want to be involved, Eliot!" Yet she still doesn't move away from Parker as she's securing her wrists to the bedposts. Clearly her heart isn't one hundred percent into protesting.

"I know how much you love to get tortured," he says as he crawls on the bed, over to her. She just glares at him, only because he's right. It does turn her on more. His lips find hers, but only briefly. Too much of a tease; she can't handle this.

"I'll bite you," Sophie warns. Part of her wants to bite him just to hear him cry out and have him bite her back.

"Come on now Sophie, don't make me hit you. We have a _guest._ We don't want her to get the wrong impression." He's taunting her; loving it. She loves it too, but hates it all the same.

"Me?" Parker says, as if she's unsure on the matter as she ties Sophie's other wrist firmly to the bed. "Hit her, I don't care. She already told me she likes to get slapped around. Besides, if she bites you, she's kind of asking for it." Eliot smirks. Sophie just glares, but the desire written all over her face doesn't seem to help her case against what they were about to do.

"No, she's going to be a good girl and watch, _aren't you?"_

"Yes," Sophie says breathlessly, automatically. It's the tone he uses that lets her slip into her submissive. Besides, at this point, she just doesn't care anymore. She knows it's going to happen anyway, and the sooner this happens the sooner she'll be the one with him inside of her. And that's all she wants… him inside her while her fingers are buried inside of Parker. God… fuck, damnit, they need to hurry up!

And then the submissive slips away.

"God, just… fuck, Parker. Get on your hands and knees, bend over for him and just let him… just let him… fuck, just do it so I can get a bloody orgasm!" Sophie nearly shouts, desperate as she tugs furiously on the bindings to get her point across. The frustration is colored so well with passion, and she doesn't know whether she wants to them to just get it over with or if she wants to prolong this feeling. She maybe kind of likes it.

Eliot's already getting a condom, but Parker just smirks at her, like her little outburst was really funny for some reason. Sophie's eyes flash at her, but Parker just seems even more amused by her frustration. "You can have an orgasm just by watching us?" she asks, curious.

What? Oh. No, that's not what she meant.

"Probably," Eliot says, and both Sophie and Parker turn to face him as he's unwrapping the condom. "She can get herself off without even touching herself; just by fantasizing. She never told you that?" Parker looks at her, eyes wide.

"No. You can?"

"Can everyone stop talking and just get on with it, please?" Sophie asks, annoyed. She squirms a little again, the wetness between her thighs becoming nearly unbearable. She spreads her legs, just to stop the wetness from rubbing all over her thighs.

Parker apparently takes this as an open invitation though.

Sophie gasps as suddenly Parker's practically on top of her. Her legs are straddling one of Sophie's thighs as her other one is being teased by Parker's light touches by her fingertips. Her lips are right by her ear, her torso pressed against hers. Sophie can hear how rough her breathing is; feel the hot bursts of air against her neck as Parker's fingers travel up higher. Sophie's heart speeds up, forgetting all about Eliot for a minute and spreads her legs as wide as she can for the woman, straining forward a little to be touched.

"Parker…" Eliot tsks her as he unrolls the condom over his shaft, clearly wanting Sophie to not get any satisfaction for a little while longer.

"Parker, don't listen to him," Sophie breathes out, desperate. She strains her hips towards Parker's hand, which seems to have stopped so close but yet so far away to her original destination. "Please," Sophie begs softly, turning her face to look at her. Their lips are so close, so Sophie captures them softly, once, then begs again in a lower voice, "Please…" she kisses her again. "Please, Parker… I need you to touch me…" she's whispering against her lips, looking her deep in the eyes, knowing they're filled with desire and what they're going to do to Parker.

"Sophie, you're not playing fair," Eliot tells her flatly, not used to having another person involved who has an opinion on how their sex is going to be dictated. While usually Sophie surrenders all control, let's Eliot has his fun, right now she's so turned on its bordering on painful. She needs to be touched, to be satisfied.

"You never play fair," Sophie counters with a smirk of her own as she captures Parker's lips again with her own. Parker eagerly reciprocates then, and her hand starts to move towards the center of her legs.

"I want to touch her," Parker tells Eliot, breaking the kiss to look over at him. "You can fuck me while I do that," she compromises, moving so she's between Sophie's legs now, bent over Sophie's upper body, her legs spread for Eliot. She doesn't seem to wait for approval though, because suddenly her lips have found Sophie's neck the minute her hand found her clit. Sophie gasps and closes her eyes, her senses exploding.

"Parker, please," she pants out, not needing her to just lightly caress her. She needs her to press against her, take her roughly; hard. God, she wants Parker to just violate the shit out of her. "Don't be nice with me," she begs, and Parker bites her neck hard, bruising her, making Sophie emit a growl of pure satisfaction.

The scene before Eliot seems to make him rethink his previous annoyance, because suddenly he's behind Parker. When Sophie hears Parker gasps hard against her neck, Sophie opens her eyes to see Eliot's hand between Parker's legs, no doubt his fingers buried inside of her. Their eyes catch each other's for a moment, each worrying for a moment how the other is going to react to what's going on, but they both are met with expressions of pure, raw, unadulterated lust. Sophie bites her bottom lip and nods to him, and then see's Parker lurch forward with another low moan as Eliot slides in another finger.

The pleasure from what Eliot is doing to her seems to make Parker wants to share the feeling, so she presses against Sophie's clit hard, rubbing it in tight little circles that makes Sophie pant and moan as the feeling flows through her pelvis. "Yes," Sophie gasps, eyes shut tightly closed as she feels Parker's lips descend down her body until her lips have captured on of her nipples. Parker bites her again, hard as her other hand that's poised on her thigh digs her nails in. Sophie cries out and begs for more, "Yes, fuck, hurt me, Parker!"

Sophie hears Eliot emit a growl of his own from the scene before him, and she opens her eyes enough to be able to see him take his fingers out of Parker position his himself near her opening. "Fuck her!" Sophie screams at him, desperate to see it. "Fuck her, Eliot! _Now!"_

"FUCK!" Parker screams as Eliot enters her roughly, making her own eyes shut tight with pleasure. "Oh _god…"_ She's momentarily distracted by the invasion of Eliot inside of her, and her hand stills against Sophie's clit, but her nails on her thigh digs in hard as she pushes against him. Sophie doesn't care though; her eyes are darkening as she watches her boyfriend violate her best friend.

"Say his name, Parker," Sophie demands, just wanting to hear her cry it out as he pounds into her. She has no idea where this dominance is coming from; it's always such a rarity with her. "Say it!"

"Eliot!" Parker gasps, and her hand leaves Sophie's thigh to slam hard onto the bed beneath her. She groans and lurches forward from the force in which he was taking her with. "Fuck," she pants, her whole body poised as she tries to steady herself. Sophie can see the muscles ripple through her arms, showing exactly how strong she really is. Her tiny frame is deceiving. Sophie's own breathing is ragged as she watches them; Eliot's hands firmly on Parker's hips as he grunts, pulling her against him.

Parker seems to get a hold of herself though, finally, and Sophie moans suddenly as she feels her own wetness consume Parker's fingers deep inside of her. "Oh my god, Parker…" she pants out, not realizing how different it would feel to have Parker be the one inside of her. Not physically, really, it wasn't that. Maybe it was just the fact that it was _Parker,_ a woman, being inside of her, pleasuring her. It was so much different. Not better, and not worse, but fucking amazing all the same.

"More, harder…" Sophie begs her, and she feels Parker slip a third, or was that a fourth, finger inside of her and start using those muscles in her arm to make her feel like she could touch Heaven. Sophie hears a slap, and knows it's Eliot hitting Parker's ass by the sound of her groans. She tries to open her eyes, tries to watch, but the pleasure is clouding her mind and she's unable to focus. She's panting now, so hard and so fast that she can barely take in another breath before the last is expelled.

She can hear Eliot's grunts get louder, more often, and she knows he's getting closer. She hopes they'll cum together, just because that would be really hot, but suddenly Parker's fingers have curled against her g-spot and it makes her head spin. It's over for her. She screams; loud, primal, and full of ecstasy as she topples over the edge, Parker's name falling from her lips with her last breath.

Sophie's a mess of sexual high, she knows that. She's breathless and spent, but she can hear them still going at it. She tries to open her eyes, needing to witness it, and when she finally is able to she sees Parker, bent over her, eyes shut and her mouth opened in a permanent 'O' as she just gasps and moans. Eliot's face is a mixture of determination, domination, and pleasure as he fucks her harder, faster. Then Parker starts to cry out, "Oh god… oh god… oh god, oh god, oh _god!"_ and Sophie watches her face in almost awe, her orgasm showing on her face before it starts to ripple through her body. The rosy hue flows over every inch of her skin before her muscles clench around Eliot, making his nails dig into her hips hard as he swears; cumming as she collapses against Sophie.

_Damn._

**TBC…**


	5. Part V

**PART V**

By all standards, afterwards should have been weird. The next day, or even the day after that. But it wasn't. Not really. There was at first the standard awkwardness, at least between Sophie and Parker. Eliot on the other hand, apparently can just "out of sight, out of mind" things, because he didn't even bat an eyelash. He was as normal as ever, shushing the two women as he watched his football game… with Hardison. In his living room.

To be fair, the nervousness might have been both in part of what happened and what was about to happen. It was clear though, however, that Parker was having second thoughts. Sophie had taken her into Eliot's bedroom after he shushed their whispers (which was making them get odd looks from Hardison). After slapping the back of Eliot's head in annoyance to being _dismissed _and going into the other room, they could still hear Eliot and Hardison's game commentary from the other side of the door, which consisted mostly of screaming in either anger or praise.

"The sky isn't grey today," Parker says quickly, nervously, fidgeting where she stood. Her eyes keep stealing glances at the door, afraid of what's on the other side of it.

"Parker, relax," Sophie says soothingly, putting her hands on her arms and rubbing her a little. "It'll be fine. I promise."

"What if I throw up on him?"

Oh god. "Do you need to puke?" Sophie asks, and in her mind figures out the quickest route to the bathroom. Eliot will kill her if Parker hurls all over her floor. Parker looks like she doesn't know what to do, and yes, she did look slightly green.

"I don't know, maybe," she says, and Sophie wastes no time grabbing her hand and pulling her into Eliot's bathroom. Parker kneels down by the toilet automatically, and Sophie grabs her hair… but nothing comes out. Parker just groans and lays her head against the toilet bowl.

"Parker?" Sophie asks softly, and slowly kneels beside her. Parker looked miserable, distressed. Sophie brushes a piece of hair away from her forehead. "Sweetie, it'll be fine, okay? It'll be more than fine, it'll be amazing."

Parker just groans in response and closes her eyes, her cheek still resting heavily against the porcelain. She sighs, and Sophie can feel the corners of her lips turn down into a frown. "Parker, talk to me."

"He's gonna be so mad…" she tells her softly. Sophie wrinkles her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Mad?"

"About me having sex with you guys," she says, and opens her eyes look at Sophie, to see her reaction. Sophie's eyes go wide; she wasn't expecting that.

"What?" she asks, the only thing she can get out at the moment. Parker doesn't say anything, and Sophie continues, "You weren't… cheating on him or anything. You do know that, right? You aren't together. Not yet."

Parker makes a face and gets off the toilet, slumping against the wall, her knees to her chest. She blows a piece of stray hair away from her face heavily. "I know. But he's gonna find out, and he's gonna get…" she fidgets, not liking the word. Not liking that she was the one to make that word true.

"Hurt," Sophie finishes for her. Shit, why didn't she think of that? Hardison's very… not fragile, but very not the type to not care about something like that. Parker nods.

"He knew I was a virgin, told him by mistake once," she tells her, and that makes Sophie's eyes go so wide she's sure they're gonna pop out of her skull. Parker realizes that she definitely was no supposed to say that, that she just told another person by mistake, and her own eyes go wide at her own admission.

"You were a _what?!"_ she practically shrieks. All of sudden Sophie's hit with a rush of guilt, horror, and regret as she realizes what exactly they _did._ But also hit with so much anger, because Parker never told her! Parker always acted like she had sex… _and why the hell didn't Eliot stop when he felt that?!_

"Nothing," Parker says automatically, trying to cover up her mistake futilely. But Sophie is about to explode again, so Parker continues, "I wasn't, technically, no," she tells her quickly. "I was broken before that." She's watching Sophie' cautiously, like she doesn't know how she's gonna react to that and if she's gonna have to run or fight.

Sophie doesn't seem to understand the real meaning behind her words though, and just starts ranting, "Parker, how could you not tell us something like that?! We had a right to— GOD! We took that away from Hardison, _are you kidding me?!_ How could you just let us—? And I thought you said you've had sex before!"

Parker seems a bit overwhelmed by Sophie's reaction. "Um, I… um…" Sophie just stares at her, the guilt tight in her throat. She needs to know what the hell is going on. "I just… I've done foreplay. A lot. And I only told you what I like when I get eaten out…" she says finally. "But that's like sex, right? I mean sort of."

"This is _different!"_ Sophie shrieks, and then puts her head in her hands. "God, I am so sorry…" she mumbles. How did this happen? Shouldn't she have known? But Parker didn't act like a virgin, she wasn't confused or hesitant and she didn't fumble around. She knew what she was doing. How, Sophie has no idea. But that isn't the point. God, they took Parker's virginity away from Hardison…

Wait.

She looks up at her, something finally setting in. "What did you mean you'd already been brok— oh." The 'oh' we very heavy, and full of horror as the reality of what Parker said set in. Parker shifted her eyes away from her, setting her jaw. "Oh..." Sophie repeats, the word sounding like the most horribly word in existence. She knew Parker had a bad childhood but _that?_ Oh god… no wonder she's never been able to…

Why the hell did she trust_ them _enough to?

Fuck. The first time Parker has real sex and it's in the middle of some kinky threesome. That's not how it's supposed to happen. The guilt was piling on, the pity was piling on more, and Parker clearly didn't like being pitied. "It just happened," Parker says flatly, and looks at her dangerously. "Don't ever say anything."

"I… I won't, I promise," Sophie says softly. She wants to reach out to her, comfort her, but all she can do is just sit there because she knows that's the last thing that Parker wants. She changes the subject back, knowing that's what Parker needed. She clears her throat before saying, "Just… don't tell him."

"You want me to lie?"

"No, just… avoid," Sophie says cautiously. She doesn't really like that plan either, but Parker did have a point. Plus, she didn't want to take that moment away from him.

"It doesn't matter, I can't tell him," Parker says, making a face and folding her arms into herself. "Don't wanna tell him. I can't, it'll be too hard."

"To tell him you love him?"

Shit, that wasn't supposed to come out. Parker rounds on her.

"I never said I— I don't! I just like him!" she defends, much too quickly for it to be true. Sophie just leaves it and revises:

"To tell him you like him, then."

Parker doesn't answer; she just curls into herself more. Okay, this was bordering on ridiculous. She knows how much the two of them love each other, and since Parker wasn't going to do anything… then she has a plan B. She smiles at her, trying to show her that she is being truthful, which… she isn't, "Okay, let me go get the coms, and we'll figure this out, okay?" Parker goes to say something but Sophie holds up her hand. "No, we're just gonna talk. But I'll get them just in case. I'll be right back."

Parker relents, and Sophie gets herself up off of the floor. She leaves, closing the bathroom door behind her and stalks right back into the livingroom, on a mission now. "Hardison, I need to talk to you for a second."

"Sophie, the game's still on," Eliot tells her, not taking his eyes off of the TV. Sophie pinches him and he scowls at her, but silently. She gives him a look. Hardison turns, watching the two of them.

"What's going on?" he asks, suspiciously. "And where'd Parker go?"

"Hardison, a word. Please," Sophie presses, and Hardison doesn't know if he should trust her on this, but he gets up slowly anyway. He looks at Eliot.

"Pause the game."

"Pause live TV?" Eliot scoffs, like he's being stupid. Sophie rolls her eyes and presses the pause button on his remote. Eliot looks at the TV in amazement. Jeez.

"Wow, I didn't know my TV could do that," he says, almost mystified. For being so content on watching the TV when there are sports on, Eliot apparently didn't keep up with technology enough to know that pausing live television was now completely possible. Sophie kind of likes him for that, though.

"I swear you live in the Stone Age, man," Hardison tells him, an eyebrow cocked.

"Shut up, Hardison."

Sophie takes Hardison's hand though and quite literally pulls him into the kitchen. Hardison follows, almost stumbling. "Damnit, Sophie. Where's the fire? I'm coming, jeez."

"I need you to do me a huge favor," Sophie tells them when they stopped. She wasn't even going to beat around the bush, here. There was no time. If she took too long then Parker would come out and everything would most likely blow up into bitty pieces… all aimed at her.

"Sure, what?" Hardison asks, obviously sensing the urgency in her voice. He looks at her, partly worried. He thinks something bad happened with how much of a rush she seems to be in.

"Tell Parker you have feelings for her, right now," she says. Hardison's eyes go wide. Okay, she didn't have time for this. Hardison's about to start stuttering and avoiding, but she doesn't give him time. "Look, she likes you, okay? You're all she ever talks about, and she's been trying unsuccessfully for months now to tell you she likes you, but it's hard for her. So just do her and yourself a favor and go tell her, that way you two can just be happily ever after. Please, seriously."

"W-What…? I mean, I, uh…"

"Hardison, really. Please. She's sitting in the bathroom right now, distressed because she can't bring herself to do it. She's terrified that you might not like her too." Okay, so that was a stretch, but whatever. "Just go in there and sweep her off her feet. I know you'd be lying if you said you hadn't thought about doing that every day for the last two and a half years."

Hardison just blinks at her for a moment, then this stupid smile lights up his face that even Sophie can admit is really cute. "She… talks about me?"

"Every single day."

"Are you sure?" he asks, like he's not sure if he can believe what he's hearing, like it's too good to be true. Damn, what is it with these two? Honestly.

"I'm her best friend, yes. I am very sure. She likes you, so _go get her."_

But Hardison's still hesitant. "What if she wants me but doesn't _want _want me?"

"What the hell does that even mean?" She doesn't have time for riddles, Parker's gonna come looking for her any—

She hears the bathroom door open. Oh no.

"Sophie?" Parker asks, coming into the living room. Sophie hears Eliot say, "In the kitchen", and she has about five seconds to think, but she can't come up with anything brilliant. So when Parker comes into the room, looking at her and Hardison like she just caught them doing something wrong, and looks back at Sophie on the verge of _exploding_, Sophie does what comes instinctively.

She pushes Hardison at Parker, "Kiss her!"

It was really ridiculous, the situation. She knew Parker was pissed, was furious for going behind her back and talking to Hardison, and maybe pushing him into her and ordering them around was even more ridiculous, but thankfully, but some odd twist of fate, it actually worked. Hardison, not knowing what else to do, just kisses Parker right as he falls against her. Parker almost loses her footing, her eyes go wide, but she plants her feet, making sure neither of them topple over.

And then suddenly the shock is gone, for both of them. Parker closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his neck and quite literally jumps on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Hardison holds her up, kissing her back with so many years of passion behind it. It makes Sophie smile, and her heart swell. She almost says, "Aww," out loud, but knows that would make both of them stop. Instead, she quietly slips out of the room, back into the living room.

Her and Eliot hear a crash that sounds distinctly like pots and pans. They found the counter, obviously.

"Don't have sex in my house!" Eliot yells, but Sophie just slaps his arm.

"Leave them alone for a second, will you? I doubt they're going to have sex." Seriously, Hardison did not seem like the type to have sex while two other people were listening. Though she's sure Parker wouldn't care in the slightest.

Eliot just grumble something about her being abusive lately, then about the football game and Sophie rolls her eyes, coming over to sit next to him on the couch. She lays down, her head in his lap and she looks up at him, smiling wide. "Sorry if I hurt you," she says, though he can tell it's teasing since they both know she didn't.

"That's not the point," Eliot says in a gruff voice, trying to be angry, but he can't hold it. He smiles at her, her own becoming contagious.

The next night, Sophie knew she had to tell Eliot what the situation was with Parker. Not ijust/i because he had a right to know, but also, and she knows this is selfish but… she didn't want to be the only one feeling guilty about it. "Babe?" she asks softly, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Eliot asks as he's taking off his clothes, getting ready for bed. She chews on her bottom lip a little, then takes a deep breath. She knows he's gonna explode.

"Parker told me something yesterday…" she says, and he just mumbles an acknowledgement as he takes off his jeans. "She um… don't start yelling okay? I have a headache," she tells him, and that makes Eliot finally turn and get his full attention. She doesn't actually have a headache, but she'd rather bypass the screaming.

"What is it?" he asks, knowing it's something bad.

Sophie take's another deep breath. "Parker was—_seriously_, Eliot, please don't yell—kind of… a virgin… when we had sex with her." She braces herself for that backlash of that, but none comes. He's just staring at her, like she's being ridiculous.

"Sophie, I would have felt that. I'm not an idiot."

"…That's why I said… 'kind of'," Sophie continues, softly. Eliot just stares at her, and thankfully… he doesn't yell. Though that probably would have been better than what did happen. She expected a backlash over the virginity; she didn't even think to consider Eliot would understand that—

"Tell me… you're… _shitting_… me…" he says slowly, dangerously, his eyes flashing. Sophie knows he understood what she just said a lot quicker than when she understood what Parker was saying. She didn't mean to tell him, she was just going to say she did it herself, maybe with a sex toy or something, it really didn't matter… but he knew already. Somehow. He just _knew._ His muscles are poised, ripped, ready for a fight.

Oh no.

"Baby, baby calm down…" Sophie says, coming over to him and putting her hands on him, trying to calm him. But he's shaking, she can feel it; skin rippling underneath her touch. How did he figure it out so fast? Maybe she doesn't want to know…

"Who did that to her?" he asks in that calm, dangerous low anger. He doesn't look at her, just stares at the wall. He's trying to control himself, that's why he was shaking. Fighting the urge to just rip everything to pieces.

"I don't know, she never told me," Sophie says quickly. She didn't like when he got like this, it scared her, in a way. So much rage built up and she doesn't know how much control he really has over it. Her voice shakes a little as she says, "Eliot, please calm down, you're scaring me a little, here."

He doesn't seem to hear her though.

"FUCK!" he yells suddenly, something that makes her jump away from him as he turns and buries his fist in the wall, the plaster crumbling around his hand. Sophie's eyes go wide and she backs up more. But he's breathing heavily, willing control back into him. He takes away his fist slowly, and turns to look at her. There's silence for a little while, both of them staring at each other. "Sorry," he apologizes softly. "I'll... fix your wall." She just stares at him and he adds, self loathing in his voice, "I didn't… mean to scare you. I just can't—"

"Nevermind about the wall," Sophie says, coming over to him as she sees him calm down, at least a little. Eliot looks halfway between still angry at Parker's past and angry at himself for not being able to control his anger. "Baby, hey… it's okay," she tells him. She knows he's not gonna hurt her, even if he does get out of control again. "And everything with Parker… it's gonna be alright…"

She knew as those words came out of her mouth that they were stupid. But she just didn't know what else to say.

"Some bastard _raped _her, Sophie! For all we fucking know she was just a kid, could have been more than one… GOD DAMNIT!" He hits the wall again, not being able to control it. The plaster shatters again, but Sophie doesn't jump, she was expecting it this time. Her breath catches in her throat though, and she noticeably flinches.

"Fuck," he swears again, taking his hand out and shaking it off. "I'm sorry Sophie…" He runs his fingers through his hair and sits on the bed… he's still shaking, his knuckles bleeding only slightly. He doesn't seem to know what to do; he's never been this angry in front of Sophie before. She knows its something he never wanted her to see; how much he struggles with the control.

"Eliot?" she asks softly. He doesn't answer; he just purses his lips and puts his hands over his mouth, elbows on his knees, hands in almost prayer as he just stares at the wall. Thinking, maybe. Sophie isn't sure, and she sits down next to him. "Baby… I know it… it's horrible, okay? It tears me to… _shreds_ inside to know that—" but she couldn't finish. Her voice catches and she chokes a little, and he looks at her. But she pushes it away and starts over. "But we can't do anything about it, and she can't know that you know. Please, Eliot. Please…"

"I won't say anything," Eliot promises, but Sophie knows there's more from the tone in his voice. His eyes narrow, and he's determined. "But I can do _everything _about it," he says in almost a growl. Sophie doesn't like that tone. She just stares at him, as if he just said bluntly that he was going to go rip out someone's throat.

For all she knew, he could be thinking just that.

"We don't even know who he is…" she says softly. Parker's past was even more of a mystery than her own. Sophie spent every resource she had to bury her own, and somehow Parker seemed to do it better. It always made Sophie wonder why, but she didn't pry. After all, Parker didn't pry into her past either.

"I can find out," he says evenly.

"And then what?" she asks, either anger or fear coloring her voice. "And then we kill him? Her? _Them?_ Whoever?" She's not stupid; she knows Eliot has killed before. But revenge killing, was that who he was? She understands his past, she doesn't pry into his either… but she can't… she can't just sit back and watch while he hunts someone down like an animal – even if they are nothing more than a rabid dog – and murder them.

Even though she'd be lying to say she didn't hope whoever did that was dead already.

"I didn't say kill," Eliot says, getting up. Sophie stands too, but Eliot doesn't go anywhere, he's just pacing. Sophie takes a breath, watching him.

"Eliot please… I know this is hard, I know it's horrible, but we can't just—"

"Why do you keep saying we?" he asks her, turning to look at her. That makes her snap out of her thoughts for a minute. She didn't realize she had been doing it.

"I just… I don't know," she admits. "I go where you go, I guess… Even if it's to…" she sighs. "I don't want to do this. I mean I do, I bloody wanna rip the bastard to shreds but what if Parker finds out? Then what? And what's the point even if she doesn't? To give her peace of mind, right? Isn't that what this is about? And if she doesn't know then _what's the point?"_

"I don't know," Eliot says softly, He lets out a sound of frustration and sits back down on the bed. "Fuck I just… I gotta make it better, Sophie. No one should do that and just be allowed to—"

"Live?"

"Have a _life,"_ he corrects, and Sophie understands what he's saying. Being alive and not having a life are two separate things. Eliot can hurt whoever it is… just bad enough that they'll survive. But that's all they'll ever do. _Survive._ It sends a chill down her spine, but part of her thinks that maybe they should. It's not logical, it's definitely nowhere near rational, and it's horrible and something she probably never wants to be involved in but…

They hurt _Parker._

And in the end… that might be the only thing that ever matters. They hurt part of their family, and they aren't the kind of family that just sweeps that shit under the rug.

Sophie stares at him for a minute, and then she nods. It's quick, brief, but he saw it. She bites her tongue lightly, knowing that she's gonna follow Eliot through anything. And if this was what he wanted, no, needed to do… then they were going to do it.

Together.

**THE END**

_**A/N: Don't freak out, there will be a sequel. Lol.**_


End file.
